When an Orton Meets a Hardy
by WinchesterVivi
Summary: When Randy Orton's little sister comes to the WWE, she will see some old friends and meet some new ones. But when old and new enemies resurface, will she go at it alone, or will she find a partner in a certain Hardy Boy? Jeff/OC
1. Chapter 1

I stood backstage at my first WWE SmackDown! Show in a long ass time, which my brother invited me to. My brother? Eh, he's not important **right now. **I went to his show, RAW a few days ago, but I wanted to see if anymore losers like John Cena and the **extremely-non-talented **Kelly Squared, am I? Talking all this crap? I'm Valerie Marie **Orton.** That's right. I'm Randy Orton's baby sis at 28 years old.

I was here to see if I could get a contract; Brother's order. I don't know why! I won't even have any competition at all! Maybe a few on RAW, hardly on SmackDown! ,** none **on ECW.I was sitting in Teddy Long's office, watching a diva dance off between Layla and Eve_**. So this is how they use the divas today? Wow.**__I_ doesn't really understand why my brother wants me to go into this business. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when my phone vibrated. I got it out and looked at the caller id.

_The Devils Spawn_

I smiled at the name.

"Hey Randy"

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Nothing, just watching two girls trying to dance" I said smirking

"Nice, where are you?"

"Teddy's office. Why?" All of a sudden, the door behind me opened. I looked behind me as Randy came in.

"Just wondering"

"So, please,"I began"Why do I have to wrestle against that?" I asked pointing to the TV, which showed Eve and Layla in a catfight.

"Come on sis, you could be a part of Legacy, or just kick some ass! Plus, you don't **have **to only fight the divas"

"Well, I can't say that Maryse and Natalya chicks aren't competition"

"Just get a short-term contract. If you don't like it, the you can go back to your paintings and _dirt bikes"_ He said disgusted

"Well its better that this" I sighed

Soon after, Teddy came back. We went over the guidelines, then, I filled out the contract

**WWE Superstar/Diva Contract**

**Ring Name(s) **Valerie Orton

**Billed Height** 5 ft 6 in

**Billed Weight** 140 lb

**Born** June 29, 1981(age 28)

**Resides** St. Louis, Missouri

**Billed from **St. Louis, Missouri

**Trained by** Randy Orton," Cowboy" Bob Orton

**Theme** FireFlight-Unbreakable

"Well, baby girl, I hope you make it big here just like ya' brotha"

"Thanks Teddy. I hope so too" I said smiling


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the divas locker room._Oh God help me._ All they were talking about was either doing their nails a different color or complaining about their injuries.

"Damn it!" Maria cried out "I broke a nail!"_ That's it_. To keep me from breaking her fingers, I walked out of the room and started walking off into one of the back hallways. I looked around and didn't see anybody. I sat down on one of the crates and got out my I-Pod. I scrolled down to _Paramore-Decode __and started __to_ sing part of the song.

_How can I decide what's right?__  
__When you're clouding up my mind__  
__I can't win your losing fight__  
__All the time_

_Nor could I ever own what's mine__  
__When you're always taking sides__  
__But you won't take away my pride__  
__No, not this time__  
__Not this time_

_How did we get here__  
__When I used to know you so well?__  
__How did we get here?__  
__Well, I think I know_

"You know Valerie" voice suddenly spoke causing me to fall off the crate. I looked up and saw a man walking up to me. He was about 6'1 which as still tall compared to me on the floor. He had an awesome lip ring too. "For an Orton, you have a great singing voice" he said smiling.

_Oh shit, was I that loud?_

"Ho…how do you know my name?"

"Well, I've never seen you before for one" he said in his southern accent, which was sort of cute.

"How do you know if I'm not a fan?" I said raising my eyebrows

"And" he started then quickly grabbed my wrist. I didn't scream. Nobody would hear me." I don't think any fans last name is Orton"

Before I could answer, somebody cleared their throat. We turned around simultaneously, and I smirked.

"Hey bro"I said smiling.

"Hey Val" he said. "Jeff" he said turned to the guy in front of me._ Jeff? Jeff fucking Hardy?_

"Wait, so you're the Hardy that _tried_ to beat my brother for his WWE title?"

"Yeah" he said smiling. His teeth were amazingly white.

"Hey, your match is next sis" He said snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to nod. When I looked back, Jeff, was gone.

"Does he just disappear or something? Damn" I said dusting my jeans off and fixing my shirt.

"Hardy's a weird ass. Hey, I'm going to go hang out with John a while ok?"

"Oh god, not him. Have fun" I said before walking off down a hallway. I then passed a locker room door with "Hardys" on it.

_Oh god, there's another one? _I thought as I heard a soft guitar sound coming out of it. The notes flowing freely in the air. I stalled a bit, listening, and then headed for Randy's locker room. I quickly got my bag and went to the bathroom. I changed into my ring gear which was a black tank top with the words PUNK in bright red under a ling sleeved fishnet, showing my bellybutton piercing. The bottoms were a pair of black flared pants with a white skull on the openings. I pulled out a pair of white and black boots and started to lace them up tightly. I fixed my hair so that it was in a curly state. I looked into the mirror and placed in my lip ring, my emerald green eyes staring right back at me. I walked out of the bathroom sat on the couch. All of a sudden, a knock came to my door.

"Yea?" I shouted.

"Miss Orton, your up in 5" a techie shouted back  
"OK, thanks! "I said standing up, pulling up my sleeves and fixed up my twins and started walking to the gorilla pit. When I got there, I jumped in place._ Time to make my impression on these bitches_ I thought as my theme started. I walked out to cheers.

"Please welcome, making her WWE debut, from St. Louis Missouri, Valerie," _here it comes _"Orton!" _Ha! _Boos replaced the cheers in the arena and some cheered louder. I smirked as a grown man called me a bitch on one of the ramps sides.

"You kiss your wife and kids with that mouth?" I said smirking before I slid into the ring and climbed the turnbuckle and posed, standing there as the crowd screamed. _Man, people really hate us do they?_ I waited around the ring, pacing, until this one chick Maria's theme filled the arena. I laughed to myself and went to the side to grab a microphone.

"Ooh, this is my challenge? Are you kidding me?!" I said smirking. People booed me louder if that was possible. "Might as well go easy on her…." I started. "Nah!" I quickly added before I speared her to the ground and pounded into her face and sides before the ref pulled me off of her. I backed up into a corner waiting for her. She turned around as the bell rang. I ran quickly and did an arm drag, making slam into the mat. I then got into a crouching position. "This is it for you Maria!" I yelled. Everyone knew what was going to happen and that pissed them off. When Maria started to stir, I got ready._ Turn your damn body!_ She then turned halfway and Boom! I preformed my own version of the RKO. * I then dragged her body to the middle of the ring and motioned to the crowd with a smirk at the camera. I climbed the turnbuckle with my back to the ring "Should I?!" I screamed. They booed and some cheered though. **_Some_****. **I shrugged my shoulders and hit my now signature corkscrew moonsault. I then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! Valerie Orton!" I smirked as I got up. I flipped over the top rope. The crowd started cheering for me a bit. I even slapped some hands that were held out. When I headed for the back, I passed the curtain. Maryse, Natalya and Layla were waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap_

_"Here's your winner! Valerie, Orton!"I smirked as I got up. I flipped over the top rope and the crowd started cheering for me a bit. I slapped some hands that were held out. I headed for the back. When I passed the curtain, Maryse, Natalya and Layla were waiting for me._

_End Recap_

"We just wanted to congratulate you on your first match and welcome you to the WWE"Maryse spoke, with a strong French accent.

"Thanks, so besides you guys, there any competition here?"

"No, not really, we have a shitty diva division, worse now that Victoria left and I'm leaving for RAW" she sighed holding her divas title.

"Who else got screwed?"

"Well, in my place on SmackDown, Melina got traded. Only because she wanted to be with her boyfriend, John Morrison" she said with disgust.

"At least you got some of your friends with you there" I said pouting a bit making her smile.  
"Yea, I'll be with Beth, Jillian, and Katie"

"Yeah…well, sorry I got to run, but it was awesome meeting you, J'espère que nous revoyons._ (I hope we see each other again)_"I said smiling brightly

"Moi Aussi!" She said smiling and a bit shocked. "Me too"

"Bye" I said before heading off to catering. I walked in to the cool air conditioning and grabbed a few water bottles. I sat down at one of the tables and closed my eyes while I relaxed for a little while until I heard something really interesting.

"Did you see what that new bitch did to Maria?" I smiled; if it weren't for Marie, bitch would seriously, be my middle name.

"Yeah, I heard Maria will be out for a few days"Yeah!! I'm on a roll!

"Shut up! I didn't even hurt her **that** bad" I chuckled keeping my eyes closed. I opened them slightly, revealing my green eyes. That's, when I saw him and his brother walk in the room. His piercing green eyes met mine and it was weird. Like I was looking into a pool of my own eyes. I smirked at him then I felt a slap against my head. I smiled and turned my head. There were two girls, exactly alike. Twins. They were staring at me, squinting their eyes.

"May I help you?" I said raising my eyebrow. I then saw a camera crew come in behind them and smiled to myself._ Make this good._

"Yeah! Can you like tell us why you like hurt our best friend?" one of them said.

"Ok, before you say shit, tell your best friend to get some serious training. It's not my fault she sucks so much. She didn't even touch me" She was too busy saying hi to the stars and studs" I said mocking her. I saw Jeff and Matt smile behind the camera.  
"Don't talk about Maria that way!" the other one whined. Just to piss them off, I turned to the camera

"Hi all you stars and studs!! Im Maria! I have poor wrestling skills and I get easily distracted by shiny objects!" I said smiling brightly, then suddenly shifting my attention to something else off camera. I turned around and smiled at the twins, and then walking off to my locker-room. I got my stuff and left the room, walking into the semi-crowded hallway. Glares met my face all the way. When I got to the parking lot, I was met by Randy, Cody and Ted.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked walking up to them.

"We wanted to congratulate and surprise you with something" Randy said.

"What is this _something_?" I asked getting excited. Covering my eyes, Randy guided me to the backstage parking lot. When we stopped, he uncovered my eyes. All that was heard for a mile around were a series of high pitched squeals. I ran over and got a closer look at the motorcycle. It was a silver painted base with neon purple flames and a matching helmet.

"Holy shit Randy!" I screamed. "It's perfect!" I said jumping and hugging him tightly. I hugged Cody and Ted, who had smiled plastered on their faces.

"Well we hope you like it" he said.

"Like it?!" I asked. "Shit, I love it!"

Next Friday

"They want what!?" I asked laughing. _They weren't serious_.

"The Bella Twins want a match against you in a handicap match, tonight" Teddy said pausing a bit for the cheers from the camera.

"If that's what they want, ok" I sighed. "But don't get all mad at me when they come in complaining how I broke one of their nails or something" I said shaking his hand as I rose out of my seat. I walked out of the office to my locker-room. On the way, I was stopped buy five girls who turned out to be Melina, Candice Michelle, Eve and Maria.

"Ok, first of all," Melina chick started, "If you hurt any one of the twins, your going to get it" she said getting in my face.

"First, what in _**the**_ blue hell makes you think, that I'm going to listen to you?" I said not backing down. "And, didn't you just here what I said back there?"

"I'm the most dominating diva, this business has ever seen!" she said putting her hands on her hips and flip her hair.

"Right, so you think you can beat Moolah? Chyna? Trish?"I said pointing out the divas, who redefined the most exciting era the WWE, had ever seen .She just stared at me. "When you have, come see me, so you can prove your opinion" I said walking off. I walked into my locker-room, grabbed my ring gear and headed for the bathroom.

"Bitch!" I heard Candice's voice yell.

"Candice, you better watch out, or I'll knock you off the top rope so you'll break your neck again sweetie" I said. _Silence_. Ha! I finished getting ready so I headed out of my room. I headed down the hallway and saw the Bellas talking with…the Hardys? They kept laughing at everything they said. _Whores, weren't they with that Carlito and Primo dudes a week ago? __They must have been suffering because whenever one of the twins would look away, they would cringe._

"Um, hello? We have a match in 5 minutes" I said crossing.

"Excuse me?! We're talking here!" one of them said.

"No, really?" I said "Fine! If you want to keep talking to these guys," I said motioning to the brothers who just kept looking at each other, "you can just forfeit, wont matter though. It'll just change the way I'll beat you" I said winking at the brothers, before walking off. I heard my guitar rip start to build up so I hurried. I ran out just as she started to sing. The crowd cheered for me? _**Not after this.**_ The company had a whole Lakers vs. Nuggets thing going on so they asked me to put on a Nuggets jersey on. I _agreed _but I had a surprise for everyone. I had another plan up my sleeve. Or should I say, shirt. I waited on the top of the ramp.

"Ever since, the whole fight for the arena thing happened, I was asked to come out wearing a Nuggets jersey. I agreed, even though I don't give a rats ass about them." I said smiling, cheers filling the arena. "But, I don't really care much for the Lakers though, they're my 2nd favorite." I confessed. "So, I'm going to wear this instead". I smiled, ran, and slid through the ropes, then taking off my Nuggets jersey, reviling a Boston Celtic's jersey.(for all those non sports people, the Lakers and the Celtics are huge rivals in the NBA)

"This next match is a 2 on 1 handicap match. In the ring, from , Missouri, Valerie Orton!" Lillian Garcia spoke into the mic.

"And her opponents, from Scottsdale, Arizona, The Bella Twins!" she said as they walked/skipped down to the ring. _If I get my way, you might not be able to skip anymore, let alone walk_. As they were climbing the ropes, they positioned themselves for their flip. As they turned around, I double clotheslined them to the outside. I flipped over the ropes, grabbed Nikki (I think it's her) and threw her back into the ring as the bell rang. I Irish-whipped her into one of the corners and I punched her until the ref pulled me off of her. I didn't see Brie as she jumped on my back and put me in a choke hold. I grabbed her hair and slammed her off of me onto the mat. The crowd was cheering the whole time. I didn't care for who, but my adrenaline was pumping! I then went for a quick pin.

1...2...

Nikki came in and broke the pin. I rolled to the corner as she checked on her sister. I ran at her and got in a hurricurana. As she was on the mat, I ran to the ropes and preformed a lion-Sault. She rolled out of the ring, meeting with Brie. When they were talking, I backed into the ropes, ran and jumped over the ropes in a back flip type manor, crashing with them. I rolled over onto my back, gaining my breath. Steel, did not, like my back (or vice-versa).After a while, I got my breath and did a kick up (the thing Shawn Michaels does).I walked over to Nikki, grabbed her hair and rolled her into the ring. I picked her up and preformed my VMO on her. I stood up and smirked at the camera. I climbed the turnbuckle and preformed my corkscrew moonsault and I went for the pin.

1...2...3

"Here's your winner, Valerie Orton!" I got up, before being suddenly pushed to the ground. I looked up and saw Candice and Melina. Melina hit me with her title.

"I told you were going to get" I didn't let her finish. Her belt was held in front of her mid section so I kicked as hard as I could. She fell back and Candice went to help her so I tackled her out of the ring. I punched her repeatedly before I saw Melina out of the corner of my eye so I backed off. I walked to the ramp. I looked back to see Candice slowly getting up and smirked at them. I motioned a title around my waist as Melina shook her head. I nodded and limped through the curtain. I asked for a few techies to help me down the stairs before I limped back to my locker-room, grabbed my bags, and left. I walked out to the parking lot. Despite everything that had happen earlier, a smile was brought to my face. Several superstars were crowded around my bike. _Why wouldn't they?_ I walked nicely through them. After a while, a few fans showed up. I let them take a few pictures before I nicely said goodbye to everybody and drove off to the exit. The show had ended, so there were a lot of fans crowding the street. There was a line of superstar's cars so I drove next to one. It had Candice and Melina in it. I shushed the fans around and loudly revved my engine. They jumped a few feet off their seats, the fans busting up laughing. I looked ahead and saw a black Corvette. I slowly drove up to it and I saw blue and red hair. Ha, Hardy. I revved up my engine once more. When he looked over, I smiled at him and waved. When he smiled back, it sent chills down my spine. After a few autographs, we drove off, with them behind me. I made it to the hotel without racing anybody which was a first. I parked in the reserved spots for the superstars and got my bags and walked in. I went to the check-in desk and the lady looked up at me rudely.

"Can I help you?" she spat at me.

"Yes, if you could stop being a total bitch, I'd like my room key please" I said cheerfully

"Name?" she said backing down a bit.

"Orton, Valerie" I said. She gave me my key just as Jeff walked up with Matt.

"Hello, how may I help you tonight gentlemen?" she said politely. I smirked as I walked off and walked into the elevator, and pushed the button. Before the door closed, the brothers walked in.

"Damn, you were awesome out there, if I can say so" Matt said as Jeff stayed quiet. "I haven't seen anybody perform a moonsault like that"

"Thanks, that's nice for you to say that" I said smiling, blushing a bit as he winked at me. "I sure as hell thought you guys were going to trash talk me" I said truthfully.

"Nah, we aren't like everyone else" Jeff spoke up.

"I guess I'll have to see that" I said smiling as the doors opened. I chuckled softly ; ironically, our rooms were across from us. "Night" I said nodding to them before I closed my door. I dropped my stuff and dropped on my bed. _One hell of a week_. I changed into a white wife-beater and some boy-shorts and I put my hair into a high ponytail, and laid down on my stomach. After a few minutes, I dozed off.

*Please message me about your opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday (one day before Judgment day)**

**The suns hot rays woke me up. **_I am not a morning person. _**I looked at my clock, sighed and got up and went to the bathroom. I took a hot shower and changed into a pair of sweats and a sports-bra. I grabbed my I-Pod as I walked out of the hotel room and headed down the hall. I pushed the button on the elevator. As I waited, the Hardys walked up beside me as I was dozing in and out of consciousness. **_So its cold water that wakes you up huh?_

**"Not a morning person?" Matt asked when I opened one eye as the door dinged.**

**"Fuck no" I said stiffing a yawn, stepping in and leaning on the wall. A chuckle came from the younger brother.**

**"Screw you" I sad jokingly. He just smiled. **_He has the cutest smile... _**The door opened once again and we headed for the hotel gym. A few superstars were there and almost all of them did not like me. I went to the treadmills as the guys walked over to the bench press. I started off at a semi-high speed and ran for a good 20 minutes. As I started to head over to the bench, a man's voice almost brought me to tears.**

**"WOO! Where's Valerie!! Darling! Are you going to greet me?" my father's old friend, Ric Flair yelled across the room. The others in the room turned and looked at me as I smiled and ran over to him and hugged him tightly.**

**"Ric! I can't believe your back!" I laughed into his shoulder.**

**"Well, the WWE wanted me to appear for Judgment Day so I said, what the heck, why not?" he said smiling.**

**"Ric," a voice spoke behind us.**

**"Boys, how you doing?" he said to the southern brothers. They seemed close so I guessed since they were all from NC.**

**"We're great. Valerie, I never knew, you knew, Ric" Jeff said shocked.**

**"Well, when my dad would bring Randy, I would tag along sometimes. When ever I came, Ric would teach me to do the figure 4 leg-lock on Randy when we ever got to wrestle in the ring before and after shows" I said smiling. "Excuse me gentlemen" I said as headed for the bench press as Melina looked at me funny**

**"What? Just because I'm a bitch doesn't mean I don't have any respect for people with talent" I said smiling returning to my workout. A small pain formed in my back but I ignored it. ****_This was going to be a great day._**_**..not…**_

**In a late addition to the PPV card, Melina asked for a match for what I did to her best friends. Of course, I agreed. She was accompanied by Maria and Candice though. Throughout the match, I heard the commentators complementing Melina****on her****wrestling skills. **_Bull, watch this. _**I preformed a Russian leg sweep to her and after a little while, I caught her from the air, only to have me power bomb her into the corner turnbuckle. I went for a pin fall from there but only got a two. When we both got back up, I was able to go off the second rope to hit Candice off the apron when she tried to interfere, and then delivered a drop kick on Maria as well. When I turned around, Melina hit me with an elbow which made me stagger. She then started to kick me repeatedly, knocking air out of me every time but I kept getting back up. She got me up and preformed her finisher, but I kicked out on two.**

**"It seems as if Orton will keep coming at Melina, no matter what" JR commentated. I smiled as I breathed heavily. At one point, I missed a top rope move, with Melina being pulled out of the way by Candice. When I got up, I was able to hit a suplex, a neck breaker, and a big flying cross body on her. At one point, I locked a Sharpshooter on her, and at another, I went for a running back flip to jump at Melina on the announcers table, but she was able to tackle me down from the air with a kick. I was nearly counted out, but got back inside the ring at 9. Inside the ring, I ran and preformed my corkscrew moonsault from the top rope. When she got up, I finally got the chance to hit a VMO on her. I then took her to the outside for an interesting move involving the steel steps where I clothslined her into the crowd. Suddenly, I was hit in the back with a steel chair. I fell to the ground as the air rushed out of me. I took deep breaths, until I thought I could breathe. As I rolled into the ring, Melina prepared for a diving neck breaker, but I managed to dodge it and hit another VMO and went to the top rope, but slipped as I climbed. Melina came up to battle me, ending up with me falling out to the floor, and her falling to the mat as I rolled around in pain. ****_My back was killing me! _****I managed to get something out of the ring. I got a 10 ft ladder which made the crowd cheer loudly. As I set it up, I managed to knock out Candice and Maria. I set up the ladder in the ring quickly. I managed to hit a reverse-twist of fate-move on Melina. I quickly put her in the middle of the ring. I climbed the ladder, positioning myself and as thousands and thousands of camera flashes in my eyes, I preformed a perfect corkscrew-moonsault. I then went for the pin.**

**1…2….3!!**

**"Here's you winner, Valerie Orton!!!!" Jerry Lawler said. **_Oh, so this is the "puppies" guy._** "Valerie, this match's result was really to choose what match stipulation you want, and what opponent you want at Extreme Rules" he said. I smirked at the divas lying in front of me.**

**"King, the opponent, or opponents I want are Maria, Candice and Melina." I said "At the same time" I finished. "In a handicapped, winner-takes-all-no disqualification match. If I win, I win your title Melina. If you win, I'll stop kicking your ass for a while" I said smirking as the crowd laughed. She smiled and nodded. I rolled out of the ring but as I walked up the ramp, it got a bit harder for me to breath. I shook it off but my back was thinking else. After I spent a while with Ric, I decided to head for the hotel. As I was walking in, I saw Jeff walk next to me.**

**"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly which made me raise my eyebrows.**

**"Yeah, I'm ok" I said before I huddled in pain. A shockwave went up my spine. I almost fell to the ground but Jeff helped with helping me up.**

**"Are you sure you don't need anything?" he asked for about the 500th time.**

**"Jeffrey, yes, I am fine" I said half-heartedly. "I just need some ice."**

**"Ok, tell me if anything's wrong ok?" **

**"Ok" I said stepping in my room. "Night" I said as I went into my room.**

**"Night"**

**_Why does he do that? _****I didn't even make it to the bathroom; I simply changed right then n there, not wanting to walk farther. I couldn't move. I plopped down on my bed, rubbing some Icy Hot that was in my bag. I looked at the little white plastic bottle in my bag. I turned away, hoping to ignore the pain. ****_Don't go back to your past. You know what happened to you. _****But the pain was ****_too_**** much. I grabbed the bottle and swallowed two of the little white pills that helped numb myself…******

**_*please read and review, it would be great! Even some ideas for it… thanks to _**


	5. Chapter 5

Over the few weeks, I had come good friends with the two Hardy brothers. We had a blast when we went to the theater a few days ago. They kept jumping and spilling their popcorn and drinks all over the floor and even on some people. But know, I was too distracted to think about it. "Come on Randy!!!" I screamed as I was standing outside the Steel Cage. It was Randy's match against Batista-roid at the next PPV. (I swear to God, he gives me nightmares). I kept pounding on the steel walls and kept pacing around the cage, following them in the ring. I then got an idea. _Might get me killed…but what the hell. _I walked a bit up the ramp with Batista watching me, trying to figure out what was I up to. Before he could react, I got a running start. As I reached the cage, I jumped as high as I could and grabbed onto the cage for dear life. The crowds cheers and boos filled the arena I then climbed the cage. Batista tried to grab me but I got to the top. The crowd was cheering finally. I even waved to a few people as they took pictures with me just sitting there, which made Batista distracted and pissed as Randy regained his strength. I turned and taunted him as he tried to grab my foot. I kept swaying it back and forth as he missed.  
"Cant get me fucker!!" I screamed smiling. I got up and walked around the top carefully. He followed me around as Randy laid him out on the mat with an RKO. I positioned myself carefully and cheered to the crowd before I preformed my finisher. I barely got it when I landed. Luckily, I hit my target. Randy helped me up the ground and walked me to the ring ropes and hoisted me up.  
"You ok?" he asks worriedly.  
"Pssh, I'm fine" I said smiling "Really"  
"OK, get out of here before this fucker gets up" He said pointing to the body that was stirring a bit. I spring-boarded myself to where I could get the top with Randy behind me. I felt the ring shake a bit, then something get my foot and I tried to shake it off. I turned and saw Batista grabbing and pulling my foot. I screamed as I tried to get out. _Yep, might get me killed_. I suddenly slipped from the top and fell on my back. A white pain shot up my back and tears formed in my eyes as I heard Randy's cries. I kicked Batista in his crotch, giving me a chance to escape the ring. I sat at the top, gripping my back and started slowly down the cage. I walked up the ramp with Randy's help, praying for my back. I then passed the curtain where there were a few EMTs standing around.  
"Please help my back" I said limping off with them.

"What do you mean I can't go on with the match!!!" I screamed as a lady rubbed my back. They had just told me that I couldn't go to my match later that night.  
"Due to your back, you can't go out there; it's too dangerous" a rent-a-doctor said calmly  
"I will wrestle with a broken leg for all I care!" I said getting up from the bed. I walked to my locker-room and got ready for the match, even though the pain I had. I was going to fight tonight.

I was getting ready for my match. Everyone was asking me not to go out there. Even RANDY! But I said no to all of them. As I walked to the pit, I heard Melina's piercing theme song blare form the speakers. I looked at the backstage monitor who showed her standing in the ring, with the other two beside her and a mic in her hand and her title hanging above the ring.  
"Well due to the certain circumstances that happened earlier tonight, officials have said that Valerie Orton, will not be able to compete tonight" she said smirking as she grabbed a ladder and placed it in the ring. She climbed the ladder, pausing every other step.  
"I think the bitch shouldn't have been there in the first place" she said smiling. I was not having her shit tonight. I got up and ran out of my room. Officials were trying to stop me but I dodged them all and ran out to cheers. I slid into the ring as she was going to grab the title belt. I grabbed the ladder and shoved it over. She fell out off the ring, landing on the floor. I smirked at the other two, before clothes lining them out of the ring with her as the bell rang. I grabbed the ladder and placed it in the ring, climbed a bit before Melina grabbed a chair and slammed it into my back. I fell completely off the ladder. I then was attacked or distracted by Candice and Maria. I slapped Candice away from me which made her fall back, which made the crowd laugh a bit. I kicked Maria off of me and then jumped up the ladder and grabbed Melina. When she didn't let go, I then climbed the other side of the ladder. We exchanged blows, until I slapped her. She got distracted and I got ready. I quickly jumped at an angle, grabbing her neck, the crowd's cheers deafening. As we fell for a VMO, I hooked my legs on the ropes, so that I was hanging upside down when she fell to the mat. I flipped off and dragged her to the corner, and used a smaller ladder to smash it into her. I grabbed the same ladder, and slammed it into Candice, who was getting into the ring, causing her to bust open a bit. I put Maria in a sharpshooter in one ladder ending with her tapping out, but submissions weren't valid for this particular match. I managed to hit a moonsault after climbing up one of the ladders. Later in the match, both me and Maria began to climb a ladder outside the ring and fought at the top. As the ladder toppled over, both of us seemed to take bad falls with Maria crashing through another ladder and me landing on my feet, but getting hit in the head with the falling ladder. As both of us managed to get back up, we each climbed separate ladders. My fingers were barely touching the title hanging above the ring as Candice tried to jump and Spear tackle me. Instead, I caught Candice with a reverse Twist of Fate off the ladder. After hitting the move, I began to climb the ladder again. Melina fought tooth and nail (causing me to break a few of those fake bastards) to keep me from grabbing the belt, but I got Maria caught up in the rungs of the ladder. This allowed me to finally grab the belt hanging above the ring to become the new WWE Woman's Champion. I grasped the belt, breathing heavily; I raised it into the air, screaming to crowd below me. I then climbed down the ladder. I flipped out of the ring, leaving a screaming Melina in the ring.  
"Scream all you want bitch, I'm now champ" I said as the camera cued in front of me. I turned and went to the back. When I saw Randy in front of me, I ran up and hugged him.  
"Good job Viper" He said calling me by the nickname he had given me when I was 20 and placed my ball-python Alice in his bed while he was sleeping. It was hilarious. Didn't talk to me for a month and to this day, there is a yellow dried spot on his bed.  
"I did it" I laughed. "I actually fucking did it!" I screamed. "I thought my back was going to fucking give out or something." I said smiling. I released him and walked up to the Hardys, who were clapping for me.

I smiled and bowed." Was up guys"  
"Nice job out there" Matt said." Especially that reverses Twist of Fate." He said smiling.  
"To tell you the truth, I felt like Jeff here for a minute. I just wanted to do all this crazy shit all of a sudden. Scared me." I said shaking my head.  
"I never thought you would go out there, especially with your back. I don't my back would have."  
"Me neither, I wonder what would have happened if I didn't go out there." I said thinking.  
"Hardy! Your match is next!" A techie yelled out." Good luck Jeff" I said, giving him a side hug. I liked most of the heels, but Edge, he was completely other story. Nobody really knew why… I never told anyone.

"Thanks, Val" he said carefully.  
"What is it with all my nicknames all of a sudden?" I said smiling.  
"It sounds...cute and funny for somebody like you to have one" Matt commented.  
"Keep it up and I'll break your hand for real Matt" I said.  
"Don't, please, that thing fucking itches like shit" he said frowning, which caused me and Jeff to burst out laughing. Matt and I decided to stand around for Jeff's match. We jumped and cheered for him when he won his second world title! We hugged each other as we cheered for him. We were so excited, that… we didn't even notice CM Punk walk past us.  
"Oh god no!" I gasped when I finally saw CM Punk walk out with his money in the bank briefcase in hand. I wanted to run out and prevent it but I couldn't. Matt had to hold me down as he hit his second GTS and pinned Jeff. Tears formed in my eyes.  
"He worked so hard" I said quietly  
"I know" Matt said almost in a whisper. When Punk walked in, everyone but us and some of my new friends were clapping and cheering. When Jeff walked through the curtain, nobody seemed to notice. Matt and I walked up to him. He had a couple of strands of hair hanging, covering his eyes. I looked up into his pools of green. Emotionless.  
"Jeff, look at me" I said quietly. He looked at me, pain in his eyes. "You'll get it soon. You will get your shot" I said to him.  
"Yeah Hardy! Listen to her! Don't get suspended and maybe, you'll get the title!" he yelled. Matt had to hold Jeff back for about a few minutes till he calmed down.  
"Come on guys, let's head to the hotel" I said grabbing they're hands and heading them to the locker-rooms.  
"Hey share one with us so you won't be by yourself anymore" Matt said. A few days ago, I had to sleep in the farthest corner of the hotel, and one of the hallway lights kept turning off randomly.  
"Really? " I said, half smiling.  
"Sure, why not? We could get to know you, you get to know us a bit more" He said pointing to Jeff and himself, Jeff grabbing his bags silently, pausing suddenly when Matt brought up the idea…  
"Ok, thanks" I said finishing up with my stuff. When we got to the hotel, we asked for a three bed suite.  
"Hey guys, I'm going to go talk to Maryse a bit ok? Ill be right back" I said when I finished changing into a pair of black shorts and a red tank top  
"Ok, well be hanging around here" Jeff said, looking at me in a way that sent chills up my spine again.

"So you're sharing a room with the Hardys huh" Maryse smiled; a few of the divas were hanging out with us for a while in her room.  
"Yeah, I guess it's not so bad. Plus, they got the looks too" I said, picturing them in my head, and then shaking them out with a nice shot of Grey Goose.  
"Yeah, that younger one is a crazy ass" Beth chirped in.  
"I think that's what makes him so sexy-like" I said. "I've always liked the daredevil type."  
"Want me to set you guys up?" Maryse asked. Beth and Natalya leaned in on my answer.  
"I don't know" I answered which made them whine.  
"BITCH…WHYYY NNOOTTT" they asked, frowning.  
"I don't know, I really came here to wrestle, not get in a relationship"  
"Ohhh, OK, I guess that will do for now" Beth said taking a shot of her own.  
I stiffed a yawn. "Well, bitches, this was nice, but I think I'm going to go back to my room" I said hugging them each.  
"Dirty bitch!! Don't do anything you'll regret" they laughed as I closed the door. I walked down the hallway before I could reach the door, I heard somebody talking. Jeff? I leaned my ear on the door and listened.

"Hey Beth…" I heard him ask. For some reason, my stomach fell. "Wait, who is that?" he asked suddenly into the phone. I then heard some muffled arguing and Matt telling him to calm down. I was about to open the door when I was suddenly hit from behind. I screamed out in pain and looked up to see Edge and Melina standing there.  
"What the hell you son of a…"before I could finish, I got slapped. The door opened and Jeff looked down at me. He suddenly tackled Edge to the ground while Matt chased off Melina, then helping me off the ground. I wiped my lip, tasting a bit of the blood.  
"I'll get them back" I said, walking into the room. As I walked to my room, I saw a few of Jeff's drawings strewn on the table. They were amazing._ Unique_  
"No, we'll get them back" Jeff said hugging me, the smile on his face hiding everything that had just happened.  
"Why do you fuckers get all the fun?" Matt said pouting. He had gotten another appendix surgery and was out for a few weeks.  
"Cause we're awesome" I teased him. We joked around for a while, with me finally falling on the bed, my back hurting a bit.  
"Damn my back hurts" I said before I started to dose off. Before I could fully fall asleep, I heard a bit of their conversations.  
"Man, you OK?" Matt asked finally.  
"I heard a guy in the background…"He whispered.  
"Damn, bro, I'm sorry…"Matt said, putting a hand on his shoulders.  
"It's OK… I guess. She was getting iffy about the distance problem anyway"  
"Well, what are you going to do?"  
"I think I have another girl in mind"  
"Oh yeah? Who?" Matt asked

"You're looking at her" he finally said getting up. A soft brush of lips grazed my cheek before I finally fell.


	6. Chapter 6

"I seriously do not know why you guys dragged me here…"I muttered as we walked through an amusement park.

"Well we about this place so we decided to go ahead and visit it" said Matt.

As we walked up to a roller coaster, a smile became plastered on the brother's faces." We're going up there are we?" I asked as they simply nodded their heads. _Basturds_. As we sat in the 3-seated row at the front, another car passed with screaming heads from the first to the last guy. "That's going to be us in a few seconds" I muttered as the car started to climb. After 5mins of loops dips and everything else in between, I jumped out as Matt and Jeff slowly got out.

"Lets do that again!" I laughed out.

"No!" they shouted.

Fine, be that way jerks…" I said crossing my arms. "haunted house then?"

"I think we can handle that…. I think" Matt said as we headed for it. On the way, I saw a chilly dog stand and smirked. "Who wants chilly?!" I asked, before they ran and dumped out their entire cinnamon toast crunch. _Eww..._

**Raw 6/15/09**

I stood with Randy at ringside as he did a segment about Batista wining the title with me nodding and ageing every now and then. 10 minutes into his rant, Batista's music played. I quickly got out of the ring and went under it. I found a baseball bat wrapped in barb wire.I slid out and when I heard them fighting, and tried to hit him with it. My eyes grew wide when he just turned around and smiled. I heard my brother's voice as he told me to run. When I finally did, Batista reached my hair that was in a ponytail and pulled me back. As I tried fighting him off, I turned my body so that I was facing the ground and took a breath. I screamed as I yanked my hair out of his hands and ran. I went to the corner of the barrier and kneeled in a corner as Legacy attacked Batista. After a while, I stood up. They got him overpowered by putting his arm in a steel chair. Right before Randy jumped on it, I yelled, "stop!" as they looked at me as I smirked "Let me do it"

"That's my sister" Randy said, messing up my hair.

"You know me; I want to be part of the fun sometimes"

I said before I jumped in the air and slammed all my force in the chair. As Batista started yelling, I did it again. As we rolled out of the ring, I smiled as the EMTS went to help him._ That was awesome_.

**Smack Down!**

CM Punk's music played through the speakers as he walked with the championship._ That's not supposed to be around your waist._

"Everyone is asking me why, why did I do it…" he started, smiling cockily. _I thought Randy was bad._

"Answer? I seized an opportunity. Money in the Bank contract says I can cash it in anytime, and anyplace that I want" He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "And that's what I did and Extreme Rules" he finished smiling, but it didn't last long as my music played. I walked out with my newly won title around my shoulder and a mic in hand. As I posed for a few moments, I walked down to the ring and sat on a turnbuckle and posed for the crowd. After a moment, I turned and faced Punk.

"You know Punk; you're not the only one who won a championship last night. Others did too." I said, looking to my title.

"I see you did too. It looks good on you" he said winking at me and smiling. I reacted by pretending to hurl.

"OO-K" I started. "Back on topic," I shook off some goosebumps. "Yeah, I did, but there was a difference between our title wins. We worked our asses off in a match, when you took about 30 steps. You just went to Jeff Hardy, when the bastard couldn't even stand, and cashed in your briefcase." I finished, the crowd agreeing with me for the most part.

"I had an opportunity, and I took it" he said simply.

"No shit, I know that! You smug son of a bitch" I started as I jumped off my perch and into his face. "But frankly my dear, I don't give a shit. I think you're a little coward" I said as the crowd cheered. They cheered even louder when Jeff's music suddenly started. As he walked out, I got a bit worried when he clutched his back after his dance. He slapped a few hands and stepped in the ring. I watched as he did his routine and I then went to a turnbuckle and lay across the ropes.

"Listen" he started with his southern accent." he stared as the crowds chants grew louder.

"_Hardy! Hardy! Hardy! HARDY!! HARDY!!" _

_"_Look Punk, I don't walk the same path as you do and I never will, but I want my title back, I want my rematch tonight!" he finished as the crowd went crazy. _Damn; "they love him a lot" is an underestimate._

_**You think you know me…**_

All of a sudden, Edge's music started. As he walked out, he shook his head. "No, no, no. Jeff, you want _**your **__W_orld Heavyweight title rematch tonight? I don't think so. If anyone is getting a rematch tonight? It's going to be me" he said as he stepped into the ring.

"Edge have you lost your mind? I beat you in the ladder match. This is between me and Punk Jeff argued.

"Why are you here?" Edge asked me. I had to hold myself back from flying across the ring and slapping the smile across his face. _After all these years?_

"I'm just watching the show like everyone else here. I was having a nice little conversation between Punk here before you guys showed up" I said simply and trying to ignore him.

"You know what, they have a point. I didn't beat you to become champion; I beat him, so beat it" Punk added.

"Once again no, OK? He got lucky at Extreme Rules" Edge argued pointing to Jeff. "Hey, and guess what, both of you combined, haven't held that title as much as me combined" he bragged I guess you would say. "And all these years, I've been trying to find out who you look up to. And I figured it out…you want to be me" he stated. Me and Jeff looked at each other and cracked up. I laughed as I pointed to Edge, crying a bit. "No, for example, your lifestyle, _**straight edge**_? Hello? I don't blame you. I'm the real heavyweight champion."

"Ha! You aren't anything anymore" I yelled. "All you did was marry the former general manager, and **ask** her to give it to you. You didn't bust your ass for shit! Even after all this time, you still are the sleaziest bastard I have ever met" I sighed, remembering a few years ago.

"Neither did you!" I said turning to Punk. "Mentally, I have more balls than you two have combined, physically" I laughed as I headed for the ropes. "Edge, you know what you **have **done more than everyone? Marry a pig" I said before I headed for the steps and the crowd cheered. As I jumped down, the neck of my t-shirt was suddenly pulled back, which basically left me hanging there choking myself. I tried to get myself loose but somebody had my throat. I heard yelling and the ring shook a bit. I quickly hooked my legs on the bottom rope and slowly flipped the person who turned out to be Edge, over the ropes onto the ground slamming my head on the padding. As I walked away from Edge, I kneeled near the announcers table. I looked in the ring to see Jeff give a Twist of Fate to Punk, followed by a Swanton. I was still catching my breath when Teddy's music started up.

"Lady and gentlemen, after what has just happened" Teddy started. "There will be a special main event. It will be Edge vs. Jeff Hardy with Miss. Valerie Marie Orton as the special guest referee!" shocking everyone including Jeff and I.


	7. Chapter 7

"Seriously, what the fuck?" I muttered walking through the hallway with a hoodie on. _It's not like I have a match already anyway, now I have to referee another one_. I sighed as I walked into my room and sat down on the couch. Not 5 seconds later, a techie told me I have 15 minutes till my match. _Damn_. I walked to my bag, and got an outfit out. I got a pair of jeans and a shirt with a female grim reaper with large black wings opened out behind her. As I got my shoes on, another knock came to my door. I looked up with some hair over my face and saw the younger Hardy; the same shock went up my spine as last night. I sighed, suddenly remembering last night.

"Oh, hey Jeff…" I finally answered as I got back on the couch. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were thinking about later tonight" he said quietly as he sat next to me.

"About the match? Well I can't do anything to get out of it. So I'm just going to do it fairly. Best man wins" I said sighing.

"Oh, that's cool. I was going to tell you that. I really want everyone to know I can beat Edge fairly without him cheating for once" he chuckled as I smiled.

"Uh, they already know that. You're really good in the ring, and you've already beaten him countless times" I laughed, counting with my fingers.

"How do you know?" he asked arching his eyebrow.

"I don't go into a business with out whom and what it's about. I know my history and I sometimes watched it at home" I confessed.

"Sometimes? What, you didn't like it back then?"

"Well, its not that I didn't like it back then, it's that I didn't want too"… _I couldn't… _"Plus, I wanted to do other things…" I said sighing.

"What other things may I ask?" he asked.

"Well, I was either hanging out with some of my girlfriends, or I was busy with my "artistic pursuits" as my profile sets them as" I chuckled.

"Really? What do you do?" he asked like a little kid at the climax in a Harry Potter book.

"Well I ride my motocross bikes… a lot. And if I'm not doing that, I'm painting or writing my poems"

"Wow, man, your interesting. Not like those brainless twins that keep following me around" he said as he slowly checked the door.

"Wow, stalkers in the making" I laughed.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny!" he whined in a high pitched voice

"Aww, don't worry, I'll keep them back" I said as I grabbed my title and walked out of the room, checking the hallways. "HOLY SHIT, THEY'RE RIGHT THERE!!"I screamed which made Jeff scream like a 4-year old and jumped, sorry, flew, behind the couch. As I huddled on the ground I wiped away the tears from my eyes and tried breathing again.

"Holly shit that was funny" I laughed out as I went behind the couch, but didn't see him there. I arched my eyebrow as I turned around and was tackled. I laughed as we rolled on the floor, ending with him pinning me to the ground. We stayed there for a few moments, looking into each others eyes, which were like looking into a mirror. Suddenly, somebody clearing their throat made us turn our heads. We looked up and saw Matt and Maryse standing next to each other.

"What are you waiting for, our match is next!"Maryse scolded me smiling

"Yeah bro, get your boney ass off her so they can get to the pit" Matt added. Jeff awkwardly got up, grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Bye guys"Maryse said for the both of us as she walked down the hallway, dragging me. I could hear Jeff mutter "I don't have a bony ass" as we turned the corner. When she suddenly stopped, it almost caused me to go flying forward.

"What the hell was that?" she asked as we started walking again.

"What was what?" I asked clueless.

"That! With Hardy! All that flirting?"

"That wasn't flirting…we were just screwing around, that all", I said as we reached the pit.

"Watch, in a few months, you're really going to be screwing around with him"

"No I wont!" I argued.

"Yes you will" she defended.

"Wont"

"Will"

"Betch"

"Bitch", she ended before her music started up.

"This doesn't end here", I said before we walked out and did our stage moves.

_This next match is a diva match! First, accompanied by the WWE Woman's Champion, Valerie Orton, Maryse!_

A replay played showing a 6-diva tag match between Me, Layla and Alicia vs. Melina, Eve and Gail. It showed Layla trying to clothesline Melina but she ducked and kicked her off. When Alicia interfered, Melina knocked her off the ring into Eve and Gail. I saw an opportunity and kicked her in the head, allowing Layla to pin her for the win.

We finished our entrance as Melina's theme started. All the paparazzi were there waiting as she walked out.

I cheered Maryse on as she got Melina in a modified camel clutch, which made her scream as the ref asked her if she wanted to continue.

"Scream bitch!!"I screamed as I pounded on the mat. As Maryse knocked her on the mat, she pulled Melina's hair, which made the ref count. As Maryse tried a power bomb, Melina reversed it into her finisher, getting the she celebrated her win, I rolled in the ring slowly. When she turned her head, I spin-kicked the crap out of her it. I then through her out of the ring into the announcers table.

"That's enough Valerie! Enough!" The ref yelled at me. I backed up and then delivered one of my own punts, to her head. As the crowd screamed, I grabbed a mic from the announcer.

"Melina, I'm not just going to beat you at Bash, going to defend my title, and kick your ass.I will completely humiliate you. And I hope your stupid paparazzi are going to be there so they can capture the moment, but they won't be taking pictures of you, they're going to be taking pictures of me. Seriously don't follow me though, because it's fucking weird and a violation of my space and privacy. I will kick you in the nuts if

you pumpkin?" I said looking at the cameramen and walking to the stage, meeting Maryse.

When I got to my locker-room, I saw a little note on the couch. I picked it up and read it.

_Valerie,_

_You're a really cool person, and interesting at that. We really have a lot of things in common. Text me at my cell number. I really want to talk to you before the match._

_Jeff_

I smiled as I grabbed my phone and sent a message to the number. A few moments later, I got it back.

_**Hey! You got the note**_

_Yeah, just got back_

_**You guys were great out there**_

_Yeah, Maryse got her to scream pretty well_

_**Yeah, but you made her shut up at the end. **_

_That was awesome too. How's your back? It looked like it hurt earlier tonight._

_**Nah, don't worry bout me. I'm ready, just hope Punk doesn't do anything**_

_I'll make sure that that doesn't happen._

Yeah, thanks, guess we're up next, and see you out there?

Yeah, see you…

I closed my phone and sighed. _I guess I should forget about it… _The past few days, I had been thinking about what had happened that night. My mind and my heart were in a constant battle, which one I should listen to! I shook my head and I got the top out of my bag which was a corset type top with a slit down the middle, a black short skirt and a pair of knee high black boots. I brushed and hair sprayed the fuck out of my hair until I got it into a really high ponytail, which made my hair reach my mid back in a spiraling motion

As I walked out, everyone smiled or whistled as I walked by, which made me smile brightly or look down to my title. When I made my way to the gorilla pit, I saw the guys again sitting on some crates. Matt had some street clothes while Jeff was decked out in his ring gear and his face paint. I immediately wished I had my hair down so it could be in my face. _Why didn't you have a problem on the way here?_ I casually walked next to them.

"Hey guys" I said quiet voice as they sat there with their eyes wide open.

"Do I look that bad? Damn"

"No!" they yelled as my head snapped up anxiously.

"Damn darling, you look sexy!!" Matt said giving me a side hug. "Hey bro, I'm going to go back so I can watch the match. Bye darling' "he said winking as he left. I turned my head back to Jeff, who had still kept quiet.

"Earth to Jeff?" I said waving my hands in front of his painted face, which really looked cute and… extreme.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his trance.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I was just…thinking" he said nervously. "Uh, oh wow, you look…" he started as he grabbed my hand and I spun around. "Amazing, really"

"Thanks Jeff" I said giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Your sweet you know that?"

"Thanks, I get "weird" more often though"

"That too, but none of us are normal are we?" I sighed, "We're all, "unique", so you say" I said smiling.

"Yeah. You remember, back in the lockeroom, I think you are the most interesting, unique person I've ever met and I think you're pretty cool. Except when you freaked me out in the lockeroom and made me throw up at the park" He said laughing a bit nervously.

"Jeff, are you ok?" I smiling and a bit edgy, "Where is this all coming from, did Matt put you up to this?" as I frowned

"Look, forget I ever said anything then" he said hanging his head. I stared at him for a while, until I decided to drop it.

"Fine…I will, but don't every fuck with me that way…ever" I said walking to the gorilla pit and waited for my music as I started getting a bit depressed. _You can fuck with everything but a girl's feeling. Yes, bitches even have feelings. I've been through too much for this…_

_**This next match is for the World Heavyweight Championship!!! Introducing the special guest referee!**_

As he finished, my music hit and I walked out. I smiled at the crowd as they cheered me or my outfit. Either way, it was awesome. I slid into the ring and did a pose that was closely similar to that of my brothers. I looked down and froze as I heard Jeff's music play. I jumped down and waited for him as he did his dance and his pyro went slapped the kid's hands and jumped into the ring. He got in one of the corners and I could from the corner of my eye, see him staring at me, the face paint making his eyes look whiter. I ignored it as Edge's music started. As Edge got in the ring I sadly had to step in between them to keep them from fighting. I put my hand on Jeff's chest, which made me feel his heart beat faster. I turned to Edge who had backed off a bit and was staring at my ass.

"Hey a-hole, my eyes are up here" I said slapping his cheek. As I turned my back to tell them to ring the bell, I felt a hard slap. I turned around and saw Jeff staring at Edge, who had a big smirk on his face. Out of nowhere, Jeff tackled Edge to the ground. The battle went back and forth with both Edge and Jeff each gaining momentum throughout. A few roll ups here and there but both only got twos or ones. All of a sudden, Jeff went to the top rope and did a leg drop and then went for the pin but he only got a 2 ½ Our eyes met for a moment, but I ignored it again a faked that I was looking at a fan. At one point, Edge was able to put the Sharpshooter submission hold on Jeff. I got close to see if he was going to tap but Jeff escaped it though, and the action went to the outside of the ring. I followed to the edge of the ring, counting them out. Edge suddenly threw Jeff into CM Punk who was doing commentary at ringside. As I checked on Jeff, Punk got involved and took out Edge. I had no choice so I rang the bell, yelling disqualification. As I tried to separate the guys, Edge shoved me down. I snapped, grabbed him and gave him a VMO.

"That's for slapping my ass!" I screamed. I turned around at the sound of a thud. Jeff had been GTS'ed. I kicked CM Punk out of the ring as I knelt down and checked on Jeff.

"How you holding' up?" I asked quietly as he started blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"So, so" he mumbled out before he rolled away from me and got out of the ring. I sighed and got up. Little did I know was that when I turned around, Edge was waiting for me. He speared me into the mat hard, almost knocking me out. I could hear the referee looking over me. I blinked a few times and saw a bit of purple hair hovering over me. But when I blinked again, I didn't see it…

*****_**Hey! WOW IMONA ROLL!! NEW CHAPTERS SOON!!**_

_**VaLeRiE**_


	8. Chapter 8

As we walked to the back, I turned to Jeff as he jumped up onto a crate lining the blank hallways. I nervously went and sat next to him.

"Jeff?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he said turning his head a bit, making his hair fall to his face, covering his green eyes.

"I, I'm sorry that I "snapped", at you earlier. I just don't like that people mess around with my personality, and feelings", I sighed.

"Well, I wasn't… I _**was**_ telling the truth. You are an awesome person, not like everyone else… unique if you would say in my own words", he chuckled softly.

"So, you were telling the truth…" I asked quietly. "Thanks Jeff" I smiled softly before I walked off into one of the hallways. When I turned the corner, I was speared to the ground. I looked up and saw Edge laying on top of me, covering my mouth. My eyes grew wide as I tried to get free, but couldn't.

"Why hello there" he said smirking. "Never thought of the day we would see each other again"

"What the hell do you want from me?" I yelled as I got free.

"I just want to experience all the good times we had" he said simply.

"What? Beat me? Abuse me?!" I shouted before he slammed me into the wall, covering my mouth again.

"Wait till this Friday, I have a special surprise for the both of you" he laughed before he walked away. I stood there for a few minutes until Matt suddenly showed up.

"Valerie! What happened?" he spoke worriedly, grabbing my arms. "Was it Edge?" he said softly.

"How?" I asked shocked.

"I saw him start to walk away from you. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." he said sadly.

"No, it's ok… I'm, I'm going to go now" I said softly and slowly made my way to my locker-room. I quickly packed my bags, and made my way to the hotel. I almost crashed my head still cloudy, and my eyes filled with tears, that were either dried up or blown to my hair. As I pulled up to the parking lot, it got a bit cold, so I hugged my jacket tightly as I made my way through the crowd of fans in front of the hotel doors. When I got to the front desk, I heard the crowd, mostly girls, scream loudly. I turned around and saw Matt and Jeff heading through the doors. With my eyes red, I walked quickly to the elevator. I didn't make it in time for it though. I quickly tried to hold back my tears when I heard the guys talking behind me. I almost whimpered, in hope I could make a run for the stairs, but it was too late.

"Hey Valer…" Jeff started as he got next to me, stopping when he saw my eyes. "Valerie, what happened?" he asked, holding me tightly.

"Nothing…" I said, pushing myself away from him and stepping into the elevator. I leaned on the railing as it went up. I saw that Jeff was about to ask me again, but Matt held him back. When our floor came up, Jeff stormed off. I turned to Matt and sighed. "Thank you"

"You want me to tell him?" he sighed back.

"Yeah… I guess he should know. Now I guess I have to deal with Randy" I said breathing deeply, reaching the door of the room we were sadly sharing. We opened the door, to see Jeff changing the channels quickly on the TV. I walked over to my bed, set down my bags and grabbed a new changed of clothes. When I reached the bathroom, I changed and neatly put my clothes in a pile. After about 15 minutes, I stepped out, fresh in a pair of shorts that reached my mid-thigh, showing off my toned legs and a sleeveless top and put on a red hoodie with a tiger design on the front and back. I lay on my stomach while I could here Matt talking to Jeff about what had happened. After a few minutes, I could here somebody jump up the couch and run into the bedroom. Jeff's face suddenly popped up in front of mine.

"Valerie, I'm sorry, I didn't know" he started, but I just smiled.

"It's ok Jeff. Nobody knows." I whispered as I rubbed a patch of face paint off his cheek.

"Are you ok?" he asked smiling, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, I am." I said, suddenly rubbing my back from where I got shoved earlier, but playing it off that I was scratching it. After a few hours, we fell asleep, well, except me.

**_I was running down a long hallway, fast. I could here their voices, all around me. I kept trying to reach the door at the end, but I couldn't. It just went farther and farther. I could see them behind me, calling my name._**

**"_You can't run Valerie, you will never escape!" she yelled._**

**"_You don't want to hurt your brother do you now" he added. I stopped suddenly. I loved my brother, but at what cost? I heard their footsteps stop suddenly, then quickly start up again. I could here them laughing and shouting more threats as they got closer. I tried to hide, but the doors in the hallway were all… gone. I collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. I can't hold them off. They were to strong for me… I started running again as I heard the voices of my friends calling frantically. I could here his voice as well, his accent coming out worriedly almost frantically. I tried running to the door that suddenly got closer. Right as I reached the door, I was dragged to the ground. I screamed and struggled to get free, but was overwhelmed quickly. I cried for them, the redhead suddenly covering my mouth as the shadows reached the door, frantically trying to get it opened. The redhead and the blond dragged me back into a hole of darkness, me screaming the whole way._**

I suddenly woke up, breathing heavily. I looked around and saw the time. _1:39 am. _I looked around to see the guys sound asleep in their beds. I got up out of my bed and walked to the balcony of the hotel room. I quietly closed the door and walked to the ledge of it. I slowly climbed up one of the sides and peered out into the city. A few cars here and there, mostly partygoers probably. I sat on the ledge, one leg in and the other out and breathed deeply. A cool night breeze flew by, making clutch my arms closer even more. I stayed there for a few moments until I was about to climb off before I heard the door open suddenly, causing me to jump back slightly, over the edge. I quickly hooked my legs and arms to the side, not looking down. Whoever walked out didn't notice me until I cleared my throat.

"Holy shit! Valerie!" Jeff's voice suddenly whispered, walking to the edge.

"What's up?" I asked casually, feeling like a bat suddenly.

"What are you doing?" he asked laughing a bit.

"I'm hanging off a ledge and your just laughing?" I squeaked out "How dare you sir!"

"You want me to help you over?" he said simply.

"Yeah, that would be great" I said before he grabbed my arms and pulled me over. I landed on my feet and rubbed my arms. He noticed and took off his hoodie that he had on and handed it to me. "Jeff, no, you'll freeze" I said.

"No, its fine really." He smiled brightly.

"Thanks" I said smiling as I slipped it on, inhaling the smell of AXE body spray and cigarette smoke. I huddled close to Jeff who was leaning on the balcony looking a ways. He laughed slightly and pulled me even closer.

"Nice night huh?" I finally asked, yawning.

"Yeah, I like to come outside for a while to think" he answered, yawning as well.

"About what?"

"My career, my personal relationship status" he laughed softly.

"Oh, is there a secret lady in your heart or something?" I said with a bit of happiness in my voice, hiding the sickening feeling developing in my stomach. _So where did you come from??_

"Yeah, sort of."

"Well, who is she?" I asked swallowing the baseball sized lump down.

"Well, it's a secret, plus I don't know if she likes me back" he started. _Oh… not me I guess._ "I mean, she's got the looks and the personality, but I don't think shed want to be with a guy like me…" _Dumb bitch…_

"Jeff, shut up. Don't put your self down like that" I said, punching his arm.

Fine, but in all seriousness, why would she want to be with a guy with my history? She'd probably reject me and I'll have to hang out with Shannon" he said laughing, then turning to me, looking like an idiot.

Who's she?" I asked, making him burst out laughing.

"He, is an old friend of ours, back in NC, and we call him the reject"

"Oh shit! He?" I said laughing. "But seriously, Jeff, you're a great guy… and a girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend…" I said smiling.

"Are you high?" he asked bluntly. I looked at him, with my mouth open.

"Please… I'm not lying! Your cool, interesting and nice, why wouldn't they? What's so bad about your history?" I whispered.

"Look, I don't have the best record with my prescription pills, just some wellness policy shit." He replied. My mind wandered to the little white bottle again.

"Well, you couldn't know if she had the same history as you if you don't ask her will you?" I sighed.

"Well, did _**you**_?" he whispered, sitting o the chairs that were placed on the balcony.

"I don't know, you wouldn't want to know" I sighed, sitting down, leaning my head back.

"Please? You told me to ask…" he whispered as my eyes extended.

"OK, fine" I sighed, taking a deep breath. "A long time ago, around 2005, I was addicted to drugs. Well, nothing major, just the ones that would numb my-self. A lot of big things happened back then, I was in a mental meltdown… I didn't know who my friends were and who were my enemies… I couldn't trust anybody, not even Randy sometimes" I said smiling, remembering when Randy always had my back for anything, the biggest thing that I trusted him with. "So I got clean for a few years, I had went to rehab twice, almost mental. To sum it all, I was fucked up, or a fuck-up" I sighed, wiping the single tear off my cheek. He suddenly leaned over and I felt his lips on my cheek, kissing away the remains of the tear.

"You're not a fuck-up" he whispered, his eyes shining in the cities lights brightly._ I think im falling for you…_

_**A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE. YOU MIGHT SEE NEW UPDATES SOONER THIS WEEK, WE DONT HAVE THAT MUCH SCHOOL WORK SO IMGONNA BE UPDATING FASTER AND YOUR ENJOYING!!**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next day to somebody pounding on my door. I had barely slept a few hours after I had fallen asleep after mine and Jeff's conversation. My head was whirring with the list of girls that I knew it could be. I looked over to see the other two beds empty.

"Valerie!! Wake up!! It's time to go!!" Matt's voice called from behind the door.

"Matt, you know you do have a room key?" I murmured loud enough for him to hear. There was a small click and the door opened.

"I was testing you" Matt said smiling as Jeff trailed behind him.

"Yeah…sure" I laughed. I soon got up after Jeff's persuasion of an ice cold bucket of water came up. I grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom. I quickly freshened up and changed into a black shirt with a purple tank top under it. I then put on a pair of matching black sweat pants. When I walked out, I saw the guys fighting over something, it looked serious. "Guys, what's wrong?" I asked walking up to them.

"Matt ate my Skittles!" Jeff cried.

"Jeff, for the last fucking time, you ate them!!" Matt defended.

"_Had to ask…" _I sighed and grabbed my bags before I started to walk out of the room.

"You had to ask what??" they both asked, following me. "Valerie??"

I sat on the plane as we crossed states below. I was sitting between Jeff and Matt, watching a few videos on Matt's laptop.

"So you were exchanging the gift of happiness?" I asked laughing as we watched one of the episodes of their "Hardy Show", which were pretty hilarious.

"Well, they were happy to see me, so I was trying to be nice!" he laughed back.

"Nasty bastard" I laughed out before the pilot announced our landing in North Carolina.

"So this is where you guys are from huh?" I asked looking around my surroundings. There were many pieces of farmland around the airport. As we walked into the building, hundreds of flashing camera flashes practically blinded us. After posing for about 50 pictures and autographs each, we made our way to the hotel we were staying. It was only 1 o clock in the afternoon and my bored as fuck self was silently changing the channel on the TV every half second. I heard Matt talking to somebody on the phone while Jeff was in the bathroom.

"OK, we'll see you in a bit then… bye" he finished before he walked into the room.

"Hey Valerie… I was wondering…well, we…" he added as Jeff walked out of the bathroom, and walked over to his bed. "If you wanted to come with us to see our dad?"

"You want me to meet your dad?" I asked smiling nervously.

"Don't worry, he's not uptight and shit… he's like Jeff here" he said pointing to Jeff who was practically shoving a bag of Skittles down his throat, trying to reach a bunch that were stuck to the bag. Small chuckles escaping his mouth now and then. When he finally did get them out, he started choking for a bit.

"Hyper active?" I asked staring at the wad of goo now on the carpet floor, and a depressed Jeff poking at it...

I ran quickly to Randy's room while the guys waited for me downstairs.

"HEYRANDYIMGONNAGOHANGOUTWITHTHEGUYSREALQUICKOK? BYESEEYOULATERTONIGHT"I said quickly before I tried to run, tripping on the rug, and ending on my ass.

"OK, did you have Mountain Dew again?" he asked laughing and helping me up.

"No… but seriously, I'm going to be hanging out with the guys for a while ok?"

"Wait, the Hardys? Why are you hanging around with them so much?"

"I don't know… they're cool I guess" I defended poorly.

"Just be careful OK?" he said before I ran off. _You don't know how many times I'd have to tell myself that… _

We were driving out of Raleigh, in the back of Jeff's Vette, and we were singing every Pearl Jam song that came up. "I didn't know anybody else liked Pearl Jam!" I laughed out as we finished _Even Flow _and _Last Kiss. _

"Hell yeah, this is our favorite band!" Jeff answered pulling onto a back road. A few moments later, I saw a sign that we entered the town of Cameron

"So what did you guys do to entertain yourselves?" I asked, putting myself into their possible position.

"Oh God, a lot. That's why I'm so imaginative now" Jeff laughed

"That's were our trampoline used to be" Matt added as we pulled into a dirt road. I suddenly got nervous.

"Stop freaking out. You're wasting your thoughts" Jeff said, as if answering my thoughts as I smiled. We pulled in front of a red bricked house. In the distance, I could see two other houses, which I guess they were the guys. As Jeff helped me out of the car, Matt went to the door. The guys walked in front of me, to hide me incase I threw up. In previous conversations, Matt had told me their dad was a hard ass growing up. _Ha! Not as hard as mine! _ Suddenly, the door opened, and once again, a man taller than me walked out. I smiled as the guys hugged him, greeting and smiling brightly. I never had seen them smile brighter. I smiled even more as he finally noticed me.

"Well, whose is this young little lady?" he said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"She's Jeff's" Matt laughed, earning a punch to the arm.

"I'm Valerie Orton sir" I said smiling brightly.

"Please, you're goin' to make me feel older darling'. Call me Claude" he said leading me inside into the warm and comfortable house. "I hope my boys have been treating you right"

"They have, Claude" I reassured him. I looked around the house, pictures of the guys from when they were born to where they were in high-school. I then saw a woman holding him. She was smiling brightly, a smile that I had recognized so well. She was holding the guys as they were smiling and laughing. I then saw a picture that made my eyes water a bit. A few pictures down, I saw a picture of the guys, Matt dressed in a black overcoat and Jeff in a black dress shirt and pants. They were leaning on the ground, _next to a tombstone. _

"She did when were young" Jeff's voice answered. I blinked quickly, and turned around. He sighed and came up next to me, hugging me tightly, and me returning the favor.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"No need. We've kind of moved on" he answered smiling as he reached over and touched the picture.

"She's beautiful" I whispered. "She looks just like you"

"Really? Nobody has said that too me" he said smiling, putting his hands around my shoulders.

"Well, yeah man, you have her smile" I added, making him smile brighter. Suddenly, he leaned down to my level. My eyes widened. At the last moment, I turned my head, a look of hurt, filling his face.

"I'm, sorry, but I can't…" I whispered, looking into his pools of hurt, green eyes. "We can still be friends right?" I said biting my lip.

"Yeah… yeah we can…. I guess" he said with a half smile, losing it at the end. I breathed in deeply as he walked into the kitchen, with me following soon after. After talking to Claude, which by the way, the man almost made me piss my pants…twice, we were bored out of our minds. I hoped we would do something to take my mind off of everything that had happened in the last half hour. We had told every joke possible, and still, nothing. Matt's phone suddenly went off, scaring us out of our silent surroundings.

"Reject!" he laughed out. "How are you man?"

"Fuckers, why didn't you call earlier!" the 'reject' guy yelled out.

"Man, we didn't want to be next to your short ass for a while" Jeff answered.

"Hey man, my height can be a medical condition. You're making fun of a handicapped person!"

"Shit, already though you were handicapped" Jeff finished, making us laugh. There was a silence at the other end of the phone.

"Shannon?" Matt asked, breathing again. "Hey man, you there?"

"Give me a moment" Shannon's voice squeaked, causing us to laugh even more. "Hey, I hear a chicks laugh. Jeff, you back with Beth?" There was an awkward silence. Jeff had a distant look on his eyes and didn't look at me until I answered.

"Nah, you're about 20 letters off" I drawled out in a soft, cooing voice.

"Whoa… you sound sexy!" he answered before he cleared his throat. "Hey, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out in a few."

"We?" Matt asked. "Is the rest of the group there?"

"Yeah, Shane and Jamie just got in"

"OK, so where do you want to meet?" he asked

"Fantasy Lake?" A smile crossed the guys face, making me to laugh.

"Meet you in a few" Matt answered before he closed his phone.


	10. Chapter 10

"So I guess I need a bathing suit then?" I asked as we walked into the hotel. It was on the way, and we needed some stuff, so it was convenient.

"Yeah," Matt answered. "Unless you want to go topless"

"Nast ass" I laughed as I walked into the bathroom and changed into a bathing suit. I covered it with a black tank top with a single skull in the middle and a pair of the matching shorts. As I walked out, my eyes drifted to one of the greatest images ever. Jeff was pulling off hit shirt, replacing it with another one. I tired to distract myself but couldn't. I stared out of the corner of my eye, pretending to do something else, as he pulled on the jersey.

"That looks familiar" I smiled as I pulled out my matching jersey of the NBA team, Boston Celtics.

"I guess we have great taste" he smiled, his lip ring shining in the sunlight coming through the window. I got a tingling feeling down my spine. I cleared my throat and walked out of the room. I grabbed my own monogrammed towels of Randy's new line that he gave me for an early birthday present. _Cheep ass._ I walked out of the room and waited out in the hall way. I turned my head and saw Edge smiling at me and coming down the hallway. I screamed when something suddenly grabbed me. I quickly turned around saw the person.

"Shh! Hey!? Hey" Jeff said pulling me into his arms as I started to shake. "What's wrong Valerie?"

"N…nothing, just got scared a bit"

"By what?" he asked pulling back from me.

"A… a bug?" I said as I saw Matt give me a look.

"A bug? OK, right" he said laughing. Matt sent me an apologetic look as the three of us made our way downstairs. The Sun's heat was blocked out by clouds, so it was nice. When we got to Fantasy Lake, I looked ahead to a short blond haired guy with tattoos running down his arms standing next to a black Hummer. A couple was standing next to him.

"Hi Reject" I laughed as climbed out of the car with Jeff's assistance.

"Aw damn! She knows too?" he whined as we walked up. He smiled and greeted me with a kiss to the hand. "Nice to meet you young lady. I'm Shannon"

"Like wise Shannon" I said smiling, ignoring the jealous stare that came from the face from the younger Hardy brother. The couple smile and greeted us.

"Hey, what's up Sugar Shane Helms" Jeff laughed as I smiled at the petite girl, whom met my height.

"Hi, I'm Valerie" I said smiling as I shook her hand with a big smile, which she returned.

"I'm Jamie" she said, causing Shane to turn towards me.

"Ham-burglar?" I said laughing. Back in 2004, I and The Rock would hang around during the shows. We were tight as can be. He would watch my back, and I would watch his from all the lady fans. I even gave him the name once when we were having McDonalds during one of the shows. I was working on one of the maze games, trying to capture the Hamburglar. _Don't ask why_. We laughed slightly at the guys whom had run out to the shore line of the water.

"So, are you with one of the guys or something?" Jamie asked as we lay on some chairs.

"Nah, I'm just a friend" I said smiling putting on my shades. We talked for a few moments, getting to know each other a bit more. In the middle of our conversation, somebody stood over me. I looked up and saw Jeff standing with his hair wet, sending droplets of water down to his chest, falling down into his… _STOP! Girl what the __**hell**__ is you thinking? _I smiled and waved as he smiled brightly.

"Want to come in the water with me?" he asked holding his hand out for me. I pondered it for a minute, and smiled. I nodded and he helped me up. I slowly pulled down my shorts to reveal the bottom of my bathing suit. It was a black bathing suit with bright purple skulls on it. I smiled as I saw the guy's faces as I walked to the body. I was proud; I worked hard to earn my hard toned body. My tan legs shivered as the water slapped against them. I breathed deeply before I dove into the water. Soon, I heard another splash and soon after, I saw Jeff pull next to me. We both swam out to one of the three huge wooden towers. "Ladies first" he said slyly.

"No funny thoughts" I laughed before he gave me a boost up the ladder. When we **finally **got to the top, I saw how high we were. I grabbed the rope that I was supposed to hang by. I smiled at Jeff and jumped off. In mid swing, I let go and did a back flip. I made a huge mistake and landed on my back, my body getting the air knocked out of it by the water. I tried to swim to the top but couldn't. I started to sink. After a few seconds, a pair of hands grabbed my torso and pulled me to the top. I then gasped for breath as the person pulled me to the dock. I held on securely to the person and looked up at them. "Thanks Jeff" I said as he smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"You ok?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"Y…yeah" I stuttered as a cold breeze swooped down. Jeff noticed and wrapped his arms around me as I leaned into his shoulder and looked blankly at the water. I smiled at the water, and suddenly got the urge. I couldn't resist. I shoved him into the water playfully and dove quickly into the water and swam to the bottom of the tower. I hid myself in the wavy water as I saw Jeff looking around for me.

"Matt!! Man did you see where Valerie went?"

"She's behind the tower bro!" Matt yelled back. _Damn it Matt!_ I quickly climbed the ladder once again with Jeff hot on my trail. I laughed as he walked towards me with a smirk on his face. I screamed as he grabbed me, and jumped off. In mid fall I felt his lips crash onto mine. A spark went through my body as we hit the water. I kissed back once, and let go from him. I swam back to the surface, and swam to the shore, ignoring his calls for me. When I got to the shore, I lay back on the chair across Jamie's and wrapped my towel around me._ Why is he doing this… why am I feeling this way?_ I breathed in deeply as I rubbed the towel around me. _I can't do this to him; keep leading him on this chase… for me? No… I can't… not with __**him **__back home… _Jamie's laugh brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the scene. Matt and Shane, God knows why, where building a sand castle. As I started a conversation with Jamie, Jeff and Shannon started to wrestle. After a while, they got too close and **trampled **the guys sand castle. Matt and Shane gasped out, and then started to team up against the others

"Come on guys, save it for the show!" I laughed.

"He did what?!" Randy yelled as we grabbed his things for tonight.

"He kissed me" I said blankly, running my hands through my hair. We walked out of the room and headed to the lobby.

"Valerie, please. Don't hang out with Hardy anymore! He's no good!" he pleaded as we walked outside.

"Why?" I asked as we got into his car.

"WHY?! He has a series of problems. Everybody knows that! Why cant you!?" he said suddenly stopping the car in the arena parking lot.

"You really don't like him, do you?" I sighed. "Nobody knows him"

"Valerie please… Dad told me to take care of you… I don't want you getting hurt" he said, suddenly sounding like he was babysitting me.

"Well tell him I'm not 10 anymore" I said before I got out of the car and walked quickly into the arena. Edge's voice stopped me in my tracks. I looked around for the voice, and heard it behind a door.

"… _yeah, yeah, she already freaked out about you coming back…Sure you can, she wont know what happened…this Friday…you'll see.. Bye"_

I ran away from the door and into an empty locker room. I let out a loud scream of anger, and ran my hands through my hair. I breathed deeply, getting a tad bit hysterical. When I calmed down, I opened the door, then snapping it shut when I heard a few voices outside the door.

"Really? OHMYGOD!! Yeah!" I heard Maria's voice squeal.

"OK then… I'll pick you up then?" I shockingly heard Jeff's voice answer. I gasped as my eye vision blurred. I silently opened the door once again, and the coast was clear. I ran quickly down to the pit and wiped my eyes again. I cleared my mind of everything that had happened when the announcer's voices disturbed me.

"…_That's got to be big!" King started. "And a new match tonight J.R! A Fatal Four Way for the WWE Women's championship between Candice Michelle, Maria, Melina and the Women's Champ, the Viper-ette, Valerie Orton!" he finished. "Puppies J.R!"_

_Great… because of all of this, I now have a title defense… GREAT…_

I walked up the stairs, preparing during the commercial break.

"Hey, Valerie, guess what?" Melina's voice perked up. I looked down and saw Maria and Candice walk up behind her.

"You have herpes?" I said pointing to Melina. "You have _**finally,**_ found a brain?" I added pointing to Maria. "And you…" I said to Candice "You… I just don't care about"

"SHUT UP!!" Melina screamed which made me smirk. "Actually, Maria has a date tonight…can you guess with who?" she finished basically rubbing it in my face.

"Umm… I don't know…who?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Jeff Hardy!!!" Maria squealed jumping.

"Oh my God!!" I rasped out, toning my voice a bit higher, pretending to be excited. "Good for you" I said, giving her a thumbs up before her music started. Candice followed after before Melina.

"I bet your just _**dying**_ inside" she said smirking.

"Keep it up and _**you're**_ going to be dying… on the **outside**" I said smirking as she walked out, with a worried look. I smiled as Lillian announced my name. I walked out to deafening cheers with my title around my shoulders. When I got into the ring, the tree tried to corner me, I didn't even care… My head was still swirling with emotions. Sadness, confusion, disappointment, anger…I could go on. The referee backed them off when I didn't respond to their advances. I tried to concentrate on the match as I handed the title to the ref.

"Your going to suffer you little bitch!" Melina snapped at me. I was caught off guard and speared to the ground by Candice. I kicked her off of me and jumped up. I tackled Melina out of the ring, leaving Maria all, by, herself… making me smirk. I dropkicked her to one of the turnbuckles and kicked her repeatedly. I was then pulled from her by my hair and slammed to the ground. I looked up to see Candice helping her up. I tackled her out of the ring, hitting the announcers table. While I heard the crowd's gasps and screams, I was pulled into the ring. I heard a scream and was then slammed into the mat. I kicked out around two of Melina's pin. I slowly got up, and was tackled by her. When she positioned me into the corner, I reacted and moved out of the way at the last moment. I threw her out of the ring and onto the floor. I caught Candice off guard and did the same to her. I turned around slowly, and eyed Maria, who was backing up into one of the corners. I walked over to her and slapped her and whispered in her ear.

"You hurt him, I will hurt you…just a warning…" I flipped her over me and climbed the turnbuckle. I then leg dropped her, landing on her neck and started kicking her in her midsection. I saw Melina getting in the ring so I headed for her. I ran and hit a hurri-curanna. I taunted the crowd which made them cheer loudly. I walked back to Maria and hit my VMO. I dragged her to the corner of the ring. When I saw Candice try to sneak up on me, I quickly hit my VMO on her as well. I did the same with her body in the corner opposite Maria's motionless body. I turned around and saw Melina running towards me. I ducked her clothes-line and hit my VMO on her. I quickly went to Maria and climbed the turnbuckle. I motioned to the crowd and hit my moonsault. I rolled over to Candice and did the same. When it came to Melina, I added another flip to it. After crashing into her, along with the crowds cheers, I covered her for the pin. I rolled out of the ring, and hit the ground, laying there, catching my breath. As Lillian announced my win, she was suddenly interrupted. Melina's voice screeched out of the microphone.

"Valerie, you bitch! I will win that title from you…just you wait. I'm going to make you pay!" she started. "But for now… you had this coming to you!" she finished. I looked up, brushing the hair out my face, and looked up the ramp. Lined up, were all of her diva friends. From Mickie James to the Bella Twins. I slowly got up, looking at them straight on. I motioned to them to get closer, earning cheers from the crowd. As they got closer, I was hit in the back of the head with a hard object. I was then carried to the ring, and placed against the ropes. I felt my arms being entwined through the ropes. I was still responsive, so I kicked at any of them that got close enough. When one of the Bella (God knows which one) tried to dropkick me, I leaned back, making her crash into the ground. I was tackled then after. I fended a few of them off but they overpowered me quickly. I fell to the floor finally as blood covered my eyes. I heard the crowd suddenly cheer loudly. The ring shook as pairs of hands held me.

"We're here for ya baby" Beth's voice said as she threw Kelly Kelly away. I felt hands brush hair out of my face as medics helped me up.

"Valerie, you ok?" Randy's voice cry

"Me? Drive? Aww hell naw officer! I'm fucked up!" I slurred as a few chuckles followed

"She has a large amount of blood loss" a medic stated.

"She's in bad shape" another one added.

"Lets get her to the back"

As they carried me to the back, the crowd cheered for me, clapping their hands. I threw up my hands in the rock sign.

"I DID NOT SAY THAT!!" I laughed as the medic wrapped a bandage across my forehead. The injuries weren't as bad as people thought. Just a slight concussion, few staples in my head…nothing major.

"Yes you did!" Beth laughed. "Everyone heard you. Cant imagine what you would be like when your drunk!"

"You're good to go Miss. Orton" the medic spoke up. He added a few regulations to my injuries and I thanked him as we walked out of the room.

"So got anything planned for tonight?" she asked as we walked into the locker rooms.

"No, you?" I asked as we packed our bags to head for the hotel.

"We're going out for drinks…you should come…unless those staples are going to hold ya back" she assumed as we walked out into the semi crowded arena. The show had already ended, and I hadn't seen the guys since this afternoon.

"Hell no! I'm good…see you there!" I yelled over the sound of cars and screaming fans as we reached the exit of the arena. I signed autographs and took pictures with the fans. I even posed with Legacy in a few of them. I walked over to my bike, but as I got on, I heard a women's laugh. It sounded so familiar… I shook it out of my head and revved up my engine. I slowly pulled into the line of cars, waiting to leave the arena. I signed a few last second autographs before I sped off on the road.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys and gals!! Im Alive!! Ha! Sorry for the LONG wait but here is a new chapter!!! I will try to upload sooner and I srsly hope yall like this story!!**_

_**XOXO VaLeRiE!! PS Read and Review!!  


* * *

**_I walked through the parking lot, carrying my bags. I held them close as I walked through a crowd of fans. I sighed as I walked into the elevator, rubbing my scar slightly. When the elevator door opened, a shiver went down my spine as I walked down the hall. When I reached my room, I dropped off my bag on my bed and walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I walked out of the bathroom, I wrapped a towel around myself and opened my suitcase. I changed into a pair of black low rise jeans, a white tee with a white bordered pink hoodie on top. I brushed my hair down, and pulled it along the sides of my neck, then pulling up my hood. I grabbed my wallet and headed out the door. I made my way to the elevator, and down stairs. I saw Randy waiting for me by the doors. I smiled slightly as he kissed the scar on my head.

"You always have to get yourself killed _do_ ya huh?" he asked as we walked out of the hotel. The bar we were all heading to be a few minutes away, so we walked.

"It's in the job. You should know that" I said laughing at him as we crossed the street. The bar wasn't filled with fans, so we were lucky. We found everyone else at a large table. I didn't realize who was there until I sat down next to Nattie and Beth. Across from me was Maria, and who else, but Jeff's arms around her. For some reason, he looked more handsome than ever… _Jealousy _my mind whispered. I turned and looked at Matt who was talking to Maryse. He turned and shot me an apologetic look which was accompanied with Maryse's. I smiled and excused myself and made my way to the bar.

"What do ya want hun?" the bartender asked me.

"Jack and a coke please" I told him. All of a sudden, Matt sat down next to me.

"Hey…" I said grabbing my drink.

"Hey…how you holdin up?" he asked, ordering a drink for himself.

"Ehh, it's not so bad" I said touching it, when I clearly knew what he meant.

"You know what I mean Val" he said motioning to the table. I turned and saw Maria giggling at something Jeff said.

"Oh, that…well it's his choice I guess" I sighed downing my drink. "Matt, by the way, who is Beth?" I asked.

"Oh, um Hun, that's something he is going to tell ya about" he said simply, and I nodded. "By the way, he told me about when we were at Fantasy Lake…" he said sighing, doing the same with his drink. "And about the night out on the balcony after I found you."

"Really?" I said, a shiver going through me, remembering Edge's threat.

"Yeah, you were hanging off the ledge?" he asked, making us tart to laugh. "But seriously…he really cares about you Valerie"

"I know, but I can't Matt" I cried softly.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"What did Edge do to you?" he said cutting me off.

"N...nothing." I said, trying to divert him from the subject.

"You both are so damn stubborn" he sighed. "Ill be right back." he said walking off to the bathroom.

"Bartender? Can I have a Tokyo Rose please?"

"Sure hun" he said smiling at me. After a few minutes, Edge suddenly next to me.

"Hey Valerie baby" he said putting his hand on my thigh. I looked at him disgusted as I slapped it off.

"I'm not your baby" I snap.

"Ooh, still feisty I see" he said laughing to himself, and then ordering a drink.

"What do you want Edge?" I snarl looking at him with pure hate and anger.

"Calm down! I didn't know you wanted me so bad" he said slyly. Before I could attack him, he cut me off.

"If you try anything, I will promise that you will regret it…**specifically this Friday**" My eyes widened at how low this son of a bitch would go. He snickered as he tried to put his hand on my thigh again. I slapped him away before I tried to walk away. The group looked worried, the guys even stood up, but I waved it off. I heard a grumble and my hand was suddenly grabbed tightly. I scoffed and turned and slapped Edge away. My arm was grabbed tightly, probably leaving bruises. I tried to get away, but he grabbed a bottle and smashed it against the counter. The music was too loud for anybody to hear it, but the group saw it. I fell on the floor, trying to get away, but failing. He was suddenly thrown on the floor, and started cowering away. I looked up and saw Jeff standing there with Matt, barely holding Randy back.

"You SMUG SON OF A BITCH!! EDGE! WHAT the HELL!!" he roared. "I see you again, your DEAD YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD YOU ASSHOLE!!" he yelled as Jeff helped me off the ground Randy continued blowing off steam.

"You OK?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" I muttered, forcing a smile, and then walking to Randy.

"Randy?" I whispered.

"What did he do to you?" he said grabbing my shoulders and pulling me close. Before I started, he quickly cut me off... "Wait till we get back" he said grabbing me. "Cant hear shit in here"

"Hold on!" I said as I motioned Matt to come over as well.

"He knows?" Randy asked as we started walking out of the bar.

"Yeah…Jeff knows part of it"

"Fucking-"

"Before you finish, please, that is my brother man" Matt defended.

"Well if he stayed away from my sister, this would have never happened!"

"Hey! HEY! Calm your asses down! Jeff is **not **at fault here." I yell at them, trying to prevent two grown men acting like children. I then turned to Randy, who was looking away. "And **you** should know that. And if you don't, you will find out in a bit." I said as we walked into the hotel. We hurried into the hotel as staring eyes followed our every step. When we reached my room, I was scared to see a little note sitting on my bed.

"He was in here…" I whispered.

"What!?" They both yelled, rushing to the bed as I slowly opened the card.

_**Oh my sweet little Valerie…**_

_**How I have missed you dearly…**_

_**But sadly, I have to get rid of you…**_

_**She agrees with me too,**_

_**Sooner or later, you will deeply regret, **_

_**Coming back, and just like the rest,**_

_**You will fall with them,**_

_**One by one, your little friends**_

_**Watch your selves…**_

_**They will find about what happened between us…**_

_**E+L**_

I paused as I finished the note, while Matt rubbed my hands, which were suddenly freezing, and Randy paced around the room. I was staring off into the window, so I was scared when Randy suddenly appeared right in front of me. "Tell me, please, what happened between you" he whispered, grabbing one hand.

"W…Well, remember whenever there would be a show in St. Louis, and I would go?" I started, him nodding. "Well, I would go, and whenever you were out, either in the ring or in the back, Edge would corner me, and start harassing me" I said pausing. "It got so bad; I always wore my track shirts to hide the bruises."

"You always said they were from your motorbike riding"

"Hey, I fuck up, but not that bad" I muttered as I rubbed where the bruises used to be.

"That it?" he asked hopefully, then that hope fading when I shook my head. "Why, what did he do?!" I felt tears well up in my eye, but they didn't fall.

"One night, I was heading to my car, and, he grabbed me from behind…he…dragged me to this back corner of the parking lot and…" I didn't even need to or got to finish. Randy got the message, and soon after, was out the door. I followed out into the hallway with Matt on my trail. "CODY!!TED!!!" I yelled frantically, knowing what Randy could do if he was pissed and angry. I still haven't forgotten the time he beat up one of my high school boyfriends after he cheated on me. Sent him to the hospital. Almost got arrested. Their doors opened quickly, and they stumbled out. "What the hell is he up to now?!"

"He gone crazy!!!" I yelled, pointing the way he stormed off to. They ran off into the direction, and Matt and I followed behind. I rushed down the stairs to see a crowd form around an angry Randy, and a half drunken Edge.

"…what the hell did you do to my sister?!" Randy yelled, getting in Edge's face. I turned red when Jeff suddenly walked through the doors with a half ditzy or normal Maria.

"Hhey, mman, shshe didn't resist" Edge slurred. Randy snapped, and lunged forward, knocking him easily off his feat. The crowd backed up, some trying to separate and calm the guys down.

"Randy stop!" I yelled. Jeff ran up to Matt, asking what the hell was happening. I walked up, and grabbed his face, making his head turn, but his eyes kept on Edge's beaten body.

"You want your ass to get arrested again?" I spoke through gritted teeth. "It already happened; nothing good can come from this…"

"You're lucky I didn't kill him…" he muttered. We turned once more, and looked at Edge. He was getting helped up by Punk, who moved from watching from the crowd.

"You are going to regret that" Edge looked up, revealing his busted lip. "Both of you" finishing as Punk chuckled and helped him walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A_**_**UTHORS NOTE!: **__**THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING!! I REALLY HOPE YALL R LIKING THIS. I GUESS I HAVE TO PUT DISCLAIMERS SO I OWN NOTHING BESIDES VALERIE, NOT THE ORTON NAME OR THE HARDYZ. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**_

_**XOXO VALERIE

* * *

**_

I stormed back to my room that I had all to myself, thank god…I lay on the bed, then after a while, a small knock came to my door. I looked slowly through the peep-hole, and was thankful to see my best friends, Maryse, Beth, and Natalya. Each one of them had an object in their possession; a tub of ice-cream, chocolates and of all things, a horror movie. "Hey…" I mumbled softly, barely audible.

"Come on sexy, time for some TLC" Beth said grabbing my hand, and walking me to the couch. They sat the stuff on the table and we sat in a small circle on the floor. They already knew I didn't really want to talk about it, so we just popped in the movie and pigged out on chunky chocolate chip ice-cream. When I was about to close the door, a figure, or figures popped out.

"HOLY FUCK! Damn it guys!" I cursed at Matt and Jeff as they rushed up.

"Sorry, we just really wanted to talk to you" Matt defended. "Well, not me, mainly Jeff" he then pointed at Jeff who was looking at the floor.

"Come on in" I said plainly, looking at Jeff, wondering how much he wanted to know. I blushed as Jeff noticed my barely there boy-shorts and tank top with an unzipped hoodie over. "So, what did you guys want to know?"

"Well, I-" Matt started, before being cut off by Jeff.

"Everything you want to, please?" he whispered, his voice rasping a bit. _I hope he hasn't gotten that cold everyone is talking about. _I sighed and grabbed the note that was thrown into the trash earlier. I walked back and handed him the note. I saw his eyes dart back and forth, reading through the lines quickly and carefully.

"Us? My love?!" he asked, shouting a bit and looking up at me, hurt and a hint of betrayal in his eyes.

"Jeff, calm down" Matt said, standing next to him, and put a hand on his shoulders.

"Calm, down?" Jeff asked, almost hysterical. "Who's the L in this letter Valerie?"

"I wont tell you until you calm down!" I yelled. That seemed to get his composure back. "I don't need to tell you, you already know her…" I sighed, leaning on my head board, then feeling each side of me sink.

"Lita?" Matt whispered from my left.

"How do you know her?" Jeff whispered from my right.

"Easy…she was my best friend…" I sighed and pulled my legs into my chest. Jeff's hand ran up and down my back, which sent chills down my arms and legs. _What is he doing to me?? Why am I reacting like this to his touch?? _

"Wait, what? How the hell is that possible??" he asked.

"Well, I used to visit Randy when he was in town. That's how I know some people." I started. "When RatedRKO formed, Randy introduced me to Edge and Lita. Of course, they were nice to me for the first few months…then…"

"Then what Valerie?" Jeff asked again while Matt stared off into space, probably still shocked by the mention of his ex- girlfriend.

"Lita and I were best friends for that period of time. We were like sisters…then, she started to think that Edge was having an affair with me" I said disgusted. "Whenever she got the chance to attack and hurt me, she took it"

"But, Valerie, you look like you could have taken her on" Jeff said, smiling for the first time since I had seen him at the bar.

"Thanks Jeff, but I really didn't have a clue how to back then…that's why I started to train. I knew the time and power it would take, so I turned my fear into strength. That's why I almost always seem like a bitch" I said smirking.

"So you're not like a scary-bitch?" Matt spoke up finally.

"No, just my protective shell" I sighed, closing my eyes. The lights went out, making the whole room dark. The guy's heads rested on my head, which was kind of cute. I sighed and before I knew it, I was falling into a deep sleep all my issues fading away.

The sound of people moving and talking woke me up the next day. Being nosy, I kept my eyes shut and pretended to still be out.

"….No! Look what she's been through…she **doesn't need** _me_…." Jeff's voice whispered harshly.

"How do you know? She could use somebody in her life…you could be together if you just ask her!" Matt answered back._ Are they talking about me??...Jeff has feelings for me??_ I yawned loudly enough for them to hear me. I heard Matt chuckle as I got up and walked into the bathroom to freshen up. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, as the guys probably continued their conversation. I changed into a gray short sleeved shirt and a pair of black sweats. After I brushed my hair into its calm neat self and walked out of the cold tiled room. I slowly walked into the kitchen and grabbed bottled water from the fridge, all with the guy's eyes following me. I walked back onto the couch, with out a word and lay on the couch. I leant my head back and plugged in my earphones. The sound of Evanescence's My Immortal relaxed me. Of course I didn't see Matt shove Jeff towards me, smirking. I resisted singing the lyrics, which was a big habit of mine, and sometimes it was a little bit embarrassing. Just as the words "_you still have all of me_" flowed out, a pair of lips came crashing down on mine. My eyes shot open and I gazed into the most beautiful pair of green eyes I had come to adore over the last months. He simply smirked at me when I finally broke away and _breathed. _"Val…" he started, pausing a bit. "Will you go on a date with me?" he finished, getting nervous. My eyes darted to the window where there was a little bird. I smiled as another one popped up next to it and they huddled next to each other from the cold. _I want somebody like that…. _

"Yes…yeah, I will" I said looking at him. He smiled brightly at me and kissed me again. "Where did that come from? Buy the way??" I asked, sitting up, still shocked.

"Ever since I saw you backstage, it was like I saw the most beautiful woman. You were actually in my favorite spot to hang out backstage" he said smiling, crouching down beside me.

"But why me?" I asked, getting a little self-conscious.

"Easy…you were a female me! The hobbies, music and movies. I swear, when we went to the movies, I thought you were going to drag us to a chic-flick, not a horror one" he laughed.

"Hey, I'm an Orton, in not _that _bad" I said smiling.

"That's another thing; I actually felt I had more in common with you than Matt!" he laughed.

"Hey!!!!" Matt defended. I smiled and ran over to him.

"Your not that bad Matt!" I laughed as he pouted as I hugged him. I spoke again as I turned to Jeff. "So what's planned today?"

"Well, I thought we could go down to the lobby and get some breakfast" he said standing up and stretching.

"I'm down! I'm starving!" Matt said, rubbing his midsection.

"OK, let's go before Matt gets us" I laughed, then squealed as he picked me over his shoulder and ran down the hall. "Jeff! Help me!" I laughed as he followed us. Matt let me down when we reached the elevator. Jeff then wrapped his arms around my waist and let his head rest on my shoulder.

"You know Randy will have something to say about this right?" I sighed, turning my head to see him. He had the most playful smirk on his face.

"Yeas" he said smiling, then kissing me on my shoulder. He unwrapped his arms when the elevator door opened. As we headed to the café, they walked beside on either side of me, still worried from yesterday. We got in line to pay for our food. An error in the system made the guys get stuck in line, but I missed it. I sat down and waited for the guys to come. Before I knew it, CM Punk came over to where I was standing.

"Cant I go 24 fucking hours without you guys torturing me?" I sighed as I drank my Strawberries & Crème that I grabbed earlier.

"Chill out, I'm not going to do anything to you, just bringing a message from Edge"

"So now you're his messenger boy?" I asked. I saw the guys leaving the line and looking for me.

"Shut up; anyway, he wants you to know that _**she **_is coming back tonight, and that you better find partners to save your ass" he said, and without anything else, walked off as the guys saw me.

"What was that about?" Matt asked sitting across from me and as Jeff sat next to me.

"A message from the asshole" I looked down and took a bit of my English muffin.

"What he want?" Jeff asked.

"He says I have to be ready for tonight"

"Why?" Matt said raising his eyebrows

"Because Lita's back and I have to find partners" I said smiling a bit, knowing that they knew what my answer was, so I decided to screw with them.

"Yeah, good thing Cody and Ted are free tonight" I said looking for them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the guys look down at their plates. "Dumbasses" I laughed. "You really think I would choose them over ya?"

"OK, that was fucked up!" Jeff laughed.

"What about I repay it with…a bag of Skittles?"

"OOH! WHEN!!!CAN I HAVE THEM NOW?!" he asked jumping in his seat, which made me and Matt start laughing. "I ASKED A QUESTION!" he whined.

* * *

The halls in the arena were semi- crowded as I walked through them with my bag. A few people looked at me, probably witnessing what had happen between Randy and Edge, but right now, I frankly didn't give a damn. A big smile was on my face, which made everyone look at me strangely. It was Friday, and I knew Edge had made up a twisted stipulation for tonight. I reached the locker-room I was looking for, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" his southern drawl which I had came to love in the last months, called out. I opened the door and saw him sitting on the couch with the bag of Skittles that he had somehow convinced Matt to buy him. He jumped off the couch and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me like before and kissed me on the forehead. He meshed our hands together and walked to the couch. He started again on his Skittles as we watched the TV as the closing minutes passed until the show started. I looked at him with a pout on my face. He looked at me and I pointed to his bag with my eyes. I laughed after a five minute stare-down as he gave up and handed me the bag. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the couch. I felt him move from his sitting position to having his head relax on my lap, making me smile. He looked more relaxed when I brushed his loose hair with my hands slowly and softly. I swore he fell asleep after a while but then woke up because he spoke.

"So do ya know what Edge is going to do?" he asked, sighing slowly.

"I don't know, but I can already feel like this bastard is going to come up with something sick and twisted" I answered. He sat up and looked straight into my eyes, and I knew I was going to get a lecture.

"Please, Valerie, don't wander off…Edge can be damn evil if he feels like it" he said with worry filled in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you when I barely got you" he said smiling and leaning his forehead on mine.

"You wont lose me" I smiled. The show's pyrotechnics brought us back into reality.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN!!!!!" JR announced. "We start off tonight's show with the Rated R Superstar…EDGE!" The main camera panned into the middle of the ring as boos filled the arena as they saw him sitting in a chair.

"Jeff Hardy…the screw up…" he started. I felt Jeff tense up and I squeezed his hand, trying to calm him down. "And yet still you people cheer for him. When will you realize that I am the one deserving of a championship…not him!" he said standing up. "I am the best and I will prove that to you all, when I beat him tonight in a 6 man tag team Steel Cage Match!!" The crowd cheered in anticipation. I looked over at Jeff who was smiling.

"You better not get all insane on us" I laughed. He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"So we're a team?" Matt said as he walked through the door.

"On one condition" I said as they looked at me. "I want face paint"

"Really?" Jeff asked. I nodded. "Well let me get my paints" he said getting up, and walking over to his bag.

"You know he's going to make you into his own art piece right?" Matt asked.

"Yep, I kind of figured" I chuckled.

"My own Mona Lisa!" Jeff corrected, which made me blush.

"Let me change into my ring gear first" I said as I rushed into the bathroom. I got out my pants and put them on. I pulled down the fishnet material down my stomach over my tank. I then walked out as I was fixing my lime green belt that matched the rest of the green accents on my out fit. Jeff smiled at me and gestured for me to sit in the chair. I shuddered as the cold paint touched my face. His eyes were focused on my face and they would look at mine every now and then. The brush slid slowly down my face, dragging the paint with it. Soon after, my whole face was covered. Jeff smiled proudly and let me look into the mirror. I had silver all over my face with purple streaks going through it.

"Oh my god, damn!" I laughed. "This is amazing! Shit you should be in makeup!" I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you" he said smiling. He walked back into the restroom as I went and sat down next to Matt who was watching the show continue. I then saw a promo for the match, my little icon standing in the middle of two black ones with question marks on them. I looked over at Matt and smirked. I smiled as Jeff walked out of the bathroom. He had started on his face paint which turned out to be orange with blue streaks going through it. He had changed into his ring gear and had dyed his hair in the matching colors. Matt got up and went to his bag. He walked into the bathroom and changed into his old pants, instead of the other ones.

"Ready?" I asked as we heard the match get announced. They simply nodded. I felt worried a bit. I kept thinking if there was a chance that they would betray my trust in them, maybe going onto their old teammate's side. I shook the thought out of my head and breathed deeply. _Whatever happens…happens._ I heard Edge's music start up, and I immediately froze in my spot in the middle of the hallway. My knuckles were white as I tightly gripped my title. I didn't even notice Jeff standing in front of me. "I can't…" I whispered, now shaking. I heard a few people down the hall chuckling. Matt's simple "Fuck off you little prick" made them stop.

"Valerie don't give me this shit, don't let him win" Jeff spoke. I looked at him blankly then turned to the screen when I heard a guitar, and just like that, she was there. After the years, her hair faded from her noticeable dark red to a plain red. The crowd was in a 50/50 situation, half boos and half cheers. She walked into the ring, and looked at Edge smirking. Then, her song was replaced with another familiar one. The camera then panned to the entrance and showed CM Punk standing there with the title. Now it was Jeff that tensed up. I then dashed to the gorilla pit, leaving the guys a few steps behind. I heard my music start up, which made me run faster. I jumped over all the steps and slid out. I looked straight at Lita, and she did the same. I smirked at her, which freaked her out. She probably saw what I had done to the other divas, and was thinking if I would do the same to her.

"Well, I guess it is just us verses you Valerie" Edge sang, smirking.

"Hey! Smug son of a bitch! I have partners, and I think you guys know them pretty well." I said smirking. To my surprise, Legacy's theme played. "Wrong track guys" I said, looking through the curtain. Then, the old Hardy Boyz theme started up, which got the crowd madly excited. I smiled as the guys walked up and stood next to me.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked straight at the ring, meeting Lita's stare with my own. I looked at the guys who were smirking. Well, Matt was, until a shocked look covered his face. I looked confused until I looked back into the ring. Lita was holding Punks hand. I started to walk down the ramp, earning cheers as people saw my face-paint. The guys followed as I slapped some of the fans hands. I paused as I got to the end and looked at the structure. I ran my hands through the cold steel. One of the referees's held the door open for me as I stepped through the ropes. I stood in front of Lita, resisting attacking here right then and there; I walked away and boosted my self up from the ropes onto the steel cage, earning deafening cheers and camera flashes from the crowd. I looked around and saw the guys doing the same. We looked down at the ring as the bell rang. _Oh well, let's get this ass kicking underway_. I jumped down from where I was in a suicide dive and crashed with Lita's body. I got a few punches in until Punk threw me off her, making me crash with the side of the cage. I grabbed my head tightly as I lay on the ground. I stood up as I was being cornered. Luckily the guys grabbed Edge and Punk, which left me alone and free to spear Lita to the ground. I picked her up and Irish-whipped her into the turnbuckle, then followed up with a dropkick. When I got up, she kicked me in my midsection and DDT'd me. Another pinch went through my neck as I lay on the floor. I could here Matt and Jeff's grunts as the other two kicked them repeatedly. I slowly got up and slapped Lita hard enough to make her fall on her ass. The crowd got behind me as I grabbed her hair and threw her into the cage. I picked her again and slammed her into the mat. I looked up just as Edge speared me into the cage. Before I fell, he picked me up and wrapped me into the ropes, twisting them around my arms. I tried to get free, but ended up getting a serious rope burn down my arms. I then screamed at them as they towered over the bleeding brothers. They had their backs turned to me, so I slowly bent my arms back and forth until I slowly got them untied. I ran and threw my self in front of the guys, and slapped the two away from them. I shoved Lita out of my way as I charged for the ropes. I sprung myself into the air, grabbing hold of the cage and hoisted myself up. I stood up and walked on the ledge away from the guys, hoping to by them time, which I think was working. I could see their bodies grabbing hold of the ropes and trying to stand. I smirked, but it went away as I saw the bastard's hands reach the top. I jumped back, almost falling off the ledge in the process. I quickly grabbed a cord that helped suspend the cage, preventing almost everyone in the arena to have a heart attack. When I looked back down, I saw Edge and Punk on the floor with Matt and Jeff had them on the floor, which only meant one thing. Another hand reached the top. I moved to one of the sides to let her up. When she got up, we faced off. She smirked and charged at me. I carefully took a step back, and kicked her midsection. She stumbled back and came again. I dodged her, turned around and quickly hit my VMO. As I stood up, once again, thousands of slashing lights filled the arena, as well as cheers. I raised my hand in a Hardy gun and picked up Lita once again. I looked around and saw Jeff and Matt climbing the cage, and looked down at the other two bodies. I then looked at the guys who were standing at the top as well. I threw her down into the ring, smirking as her body landed with a sickening thud. I looked at the guys and cheered loudly as I held up the Hardy gun and the V1 as the guys did the same. Matt then jumped and hit his leg drop onto Punk. I turned around and did a little camera sign to the crowd before I hit my corkscrew moonsault, which I named Valeria-sault (vuh-leh-ria like that one disease) on Lita. I got up just in time to see Jeff pull off his Swanton bomb and went for the cover on Edge.

1…2…3!!!

"Here are your winners, Valerie Orton, Matt Hardy, and Jeff Hardy!!!" I smiled brightly as the referee held up our hands. The pain was still in our bodies, but the energy from the crowd hid it. Jeff helped me out of the ring as my theme song played. As we walked up the ramp, I sang along with it. _This time I'm not scared, now that I'm unbreakable, it's unmistakable, no one can touch me, nothing can stop me! _When we reached the top, I raised the guy's hands as the crowd cheered. I looked down at the ring as Lita was looking up at me as she rolled over in pain, which made me smirk. When we got to the back, Jeff grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the side.

"Hey, that was a great show you gave out there" he said smiling. His face paint was rubbed off a bit, leaving patches behind.

"Thanks, it like I got a huge adrenaline rush"

"Yeah, it gets like that sometimes. Listen, there's a reason I wanted to talk to you"

"Does it involve what happened in the hotel room yesterday?" I asked as he looked away. "Because if it does, I'm up for it." His face it up almost instantaneously.

"Are you free tomorrow then?" he asked.

"I have a photo-shoot and a sighing in the morning; I'm free for the rest of the day"

"Then I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Perfect" I said smiling bright. He then kissed my cheek, and we walked down the hall hand in hand.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors Note- **__**HEY GUYS!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE ALERTS AND REVIEWS. I'M WISHING IN THIS HOLIDAY SEASON THAT I WILL GET A FEW MORE REVIEWS THAN USUAL WHICH IS ABOUT 3 OR 4 AT MAX A WEEK. ANYWAY, HERS THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE CHAPTERS TAKE PLACE IN ABOUT JULY RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I WROTE THEM AT THAT POINT SO THEY'RE BEHIND A FEW MONTHS. I'LL CATCH UP SOON.!!**_

* * *

"What about that one guy we met at the bar… he was cute" Layla asked as a few of the girls were hanging out after the show.

"Married" I said simply. They were trying to hook me on a date and I still hadn't told them about earlier.

"You're in a good mood" Nattie stated, as she saw me smile.

"I'm always in a good mood" I defended myself.

"Bitch, you were walking around miserable all week! Seriously, what's going on with you?" Jillian said holding her plastic microphone. _No worries, we hid the batteries to that thing._

"It's like the weight is on the world is on you lately" Maryse sighed.

"Well with Lita and Edge on my ass, I have to watch myself…" I declared as I got up and got a margarita from the kitchen. "Plus" I said taking a sip "That's what margaritas are for"

"You need a man girl" Alicia laughed.

"I don't need a man in my life right now. Everyday is precious. Trust me; I don't need a man to make me happy"

"That's really sad" Maryse sighed

"Yeah, ditto" Beth finished.

"Well it's not _**that**_ sad actually" I said smiling.

"What? Why?!" they asked as they got closer.

"I'm going on a date tomorrow…" I said before downing the rest.

"No shit! With who?!" Alicia yelled.

"With Jeff"

"Are you kidding?! Jeff Hardy??" Maryse laughed.

"Nope and yeas… tomorrow night…7" I said spacing out, thinking about it.

"Told you she was going to hook up with him… with my help or not" she said pointing to the girls in the room.

"You gave her a lil' push, that's it. You brought up the opportunity" Beth said smiling and hugging me.

"I don't know if I want to though. I just though we were friends…that it! I haven't been on a date in a long ass time…"I said truthfully, thinking about my past dating experiences. "Remember, I didn't come for a relationship"

"Don't be stupid, you should. Think about your little babies you'll have together"

"Hell no! I'm not ready for kids yet!! I'm barely 28!" I snicker. "Listen, I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go back to my room" I said getting out and walking to the door. "It's just a date, he's not going to ask me to marry him" I stated at their overreaction. As I walked down the hall, I walked past a door, hearing the same guitar notes playing from the night I signed my contract._ Jeff…_

When I got to my room, the window was half open, and lightning strikes lit up the night sky. I pulled back the curtains and lay down. I fell to the sound of thunder, and small droplets hitting my window.

* * *

The clash of thunder and lightning woke me up the next day. I suddenly sat up and walked slowly to the window, sitting on the bench that was placed there, grasping my jacket from the cold. I looked down onto the street as a few people walked through the parking lot. After a few minutes, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I sighed gratefully as the hot warm water flowed down my spine. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my body. I then changed into a pair of cargo pants and a white tank. I brushed my hair and put it into a simple ponytail. I ran my hand through my hair as I walked back into the room. I small knock came from my door. "Come in" I yell from my seated position at the window, and look over to see Matt standing there. "Hi Matt, what's up?"

"Nothing much" he said walking over and sitting next to me. "Just woke up" He followed with yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"So did I" I said looking up into the grayish purple sky "Nice isn't it?"

"Yeah, it gets like this some days in Cameron"

"It gets like this at least twice every month in St. Louis"

"Yeah…so you and Jeff on for tonight?" he suddenly changed the subject.

"Oh, yeah…It's kind of. Of weird ya know?" I stuttered. "I…I told the girls yesterday that I've always seen him as a friend, and I hope it doesn't get all weird and shit" I said looking at him, shocked to see him smiling. "What?"

"That's the same shit he said yesterday when he told me that-" his smile went away, freaking me out a bit.

"Told you what?" I asked.

"Look…he cares about you Valerie" he started. "He was mad as hell when Edge slapped you ass a few weeks ago"

"Hurt like a son of a bitch too" I laughed.

"Took me a damn near hour to calm him down"

"Wow, Randy's record was 40 minutes…must have been bad"

"He thinks more of you Val…more than just a friend…" he said abruptly. "He's always asking me about you"

"So you really didn't set him up that night?" I asked.

"That was all him" he said, sounding a bit offended.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't have a great dating record" I admit.

"Nobody does…I got three bad ones in a row" he confessed. I reached over and side hugged him. "Sorry" We made small talk before I explained that I had to get ready to head out. I kissed my cheek before he left. I walked over to my bag and grabbed my outfit. I put on the dark blue jeans and the black hooded shirt. I put on a necklace that had a black hearted pendant in the middle. I straightened my hair and put a headband that had little white spikes that leaned back. I pulled on a pair of black heels and grabbed my bag. The cold breeze slapped my face when I stepped outside. I walked through the parking lot until I reached my bike. Droplets of water covered the handle bars. I put my bag in a little compartment and started the engine. I pulled out and headed to the studio that I was asked to go to. Traffic wasn't bad, so I got there pretty fast. I walked in and was greeted with people bustling about. I walked around until I reached an office. I knocked on it.

"Come in!" a mans voice answered. I opened the door and his face lit up. "Ah! Miss. Orton! It's a pleasure! I'm Chris; I'm the chief photographer for WWE Magazine" he said shaking my hand. I was shocked.

"Wait, WWE Magazine? I thought it was for the Diva Focus thing?"

"Well, we thought since you're an uprising star, it would be better to put you _**on the magazine**_" he said shocking me even more. "Are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah! So what's first?" I asked excitedly. He smiled and sat down at his computer.

"We had this idea of taking photos of you sitting in a blue throne" he said which kind of bored the hell out of me. "And with those photos, we are going to change them to look like this" he said, turning his computer monitor in my direction. It was amazing. The picture was of a woman sitting in a huge throne made of ice. She was wearing a crown on her head, arm warmers and knee high boots.. The arm rest's had dragon heads made of ice as well. Their claws rested on icicles surrounding the throne.

"Oh…wow" I managed to get out. "It's awesome!" Then I saw her clothes. "Um, I'm going to have a bit more clothes on right?"

"Oh, of course honey! We are **not** Playboy" he defended "We know at least some of you girls have some self respect" Chris said smiling. I smirked, knowing some of the girls a few years back did pose for it. "So, are you ready?" he asked before a man's voice cut him off.

"TO SUCK IT!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned around and saw Triple H and Shawn Michaels standing there smiling.

"Boys, I'm sure you've met Miss. Orton?"

"No, we haven't." Shawn said looking at me. "Shawn Michaels, or HBK" he said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Such a gentleman" I said smiling. I turned and looked at Triple H who was frowning. "What? I didn't kick your dad in the head" I say.

"Hm" was his simple response.

"OK, boys, we need to prep her for her shoot, so excuse us" Chris said, leading me to a room where there was a make-up artist and a man was sitting in a chair in front if it. "Valerie, this is Anna and she will be doing your hair and make up" he introduced us. She smiled and motioned for me to sit down. "And this is John, he will be doing your interview" I smiled and nodded to the man. Chris gave Anna a few instructions before he left. John cleared his throat and began.

_**You are the daughter of Bob Orton Jr. How would you describe your relationship with your father?**_

_I never understood my father. He was a proud rugged man, who never really felt pity on anybody unless they really deserved it. He was never easily impressed but my eager nature never ceased to persist. He never was drawn to even breathe in my direction for any sort of compliment about my handy work until one day. My brothers and sister had gone to my grandmother's house so it was just me and the man. He was busy with his weekend chores while I played with the dogs in our backyard. When I got bored with that, I followed my dad to the front porch and pounded him with endless questions. I stopped in mid sentence and looked at a flock of pigeons that was gathered on the gravel street. I charged at the grey monsters when suddenly I was in mid air. My shoe had struck a hole and I was without any chance at avoiding the crash landing. I slid foreword, ripping flesh off my palms and knees, pebbles dug under the flaps of skin. After witnessing this, my father grabbed my arm and lifter me to my feet. He led me to the bathroom and began to wipe away the crimson blood from my dirt crusted wounds. I cried and attempted to release my arm, but he kept a steady hold on me. "Take the pain" he barked. I was shocked and quiet for the rest of the day. It took a while for the meaning to sink in. My father did care that I got hurt, but he wanted me to be strong. Learning not to cry over simple things would prepare me for the real world. With thick skin, I could take on the world, and simply absorb the pain._

_**Valerie, one question has weighed on the minds of the WWE fans for a few months now, why are you so damn evil?**_

_A lot has happened to me throughout the past years, and I guess I let my_ _protective side_ _get the best of me. If you get to know me, or if I like you, you get to find out that I'm not__** that**__ evil. I just need something to release my evil-ness, and now that I'm the Woman's champion, people know that I will do anything if they get in my way._

_**With all do respect, what does somebody so wicked like you do good at the end of the day?**_

_I haven't been home in the past couple of weeks, but the first thing I do is roll around the floor with my 4 dogs. It takes away all my evil…well, some of it._

_**Wow, we thought you'd say destroy a Melina standee. Is the Paparazzi Princess still Public Enemy #1 for you, and do you think you get the same feeling from her?**_

_Yes and yes. After what I did to her little groupies, she won't ever forgive me. Whether we are on the same show or not, we are still going to butt heads nightly or on the PPVs_

_**You were trained by your brother, your father and your uncle. Did you ever feel like you were least likely to succeed, or a lack of self confidence?**_

_When I first started, I had absolutely no experience in the ring. I remember throwing my first dropkick on Randy and barely getting it above his knees. Second, he just slapped my feet away. My dad was looking at me thinking, "Are you kidding me?" Basically everyone was thinking that since my brother, grand-father, father and uncle were all wrestlers, I would have talent in my genes. I had a tough time getting started. The opposite of a 'legacy'. I couldn't do anything. Guess I turned out to be a natural._

_**Was there an "Aha!" moment when everything just fell into place?**_

_I think it was literally overnight. I didn't understand ring psychology; I just did the moves I was asked to do. I wasn't thinking about why I was doing them just straightforwardly. I remember lying in my bed one night after practicing and it just clicked. Now I fine-tuned ring psychology and it makes my moves more elaborate. _

A heavy object placed on my head distracted me from the interview. The chair twisted around and I looked in the mirror. Anna had placed the crown on my head with my hair looking like ice as well. She colored my eyes with a nice blue eye shadow. Things resembling ice crawled up my neck and swirled at my right eye. "Oh my god! Anna you are amazing!" I exclaimed smiling brightly.

"Thank you" she mumbled softly, smiling. She was shy I guess.

"No thank you!" I proclaim and turn around to John. "Sorry, continue" He just smiled.

_**Do you think the fans will ever grow to like you? In the past weeks, you've made your presence known, even if not on the most positive ways.**_

_I think that the fans want to like me but they choose not to because I'm the bad diva. When I walk down to the ring, I hear my name being chanted. But I really like to hear the crowd's boos, it helps pump me up and give me the energy to prove them that I deserve to be champion._

_**Deep down, do you desire the crowd's cheers for you?**_

_They don't need to cheer for me, I'm not asking for it._

_**This is your first solo WWE Magazine shoot ever. Thoughts?**_

_It came to me as a surprise actually; I thought it was for the Diva Focus. You see the same people on the covers repeatedly and I guess I broke the chain. _

_**Is there anyone on the WWE roster with the potential to reach your level of dominance?**_

_Natalya, Beth Phoenix and Maryse. They are the perfect example of why I'm here. They are one of the more talented divas here. _

_**Are you proud of the fact that you are one of the youngest Woman's Champions ever at 28?**_

_Yeah, I'm proud, but I didn't want to break __**that **__record. I want to have the most championship reigns in WWE history…shouldn't be a problem._

_**Of all the bodies you have defeated with your Valeria-Sault, which one was the most satisfying?**_

_Oh, definitely the one I did to Lita. Off the steel cage, that was insane! The adrenaline rush I had during it was startling. I felt like Jeff Hardy or something. _

_**How would you describe your relationship with the two brothers? **_This one threw me off a bit…

_Well I met them a few nights after I debuted, and they're really nice and funny. We hang out sometimes after shows but it's strictly professional. _Of course, I lied a bit at the end.

_**Back to your finisher, the move is mesmerizing, yet demoralizing. What inspired you to use it?**_

_My grand-father, uncle, father and brother were ground wrestlers, didn't really do any high-flying, so again, I decided to break the chain._

_**William Regal once told us that if you have to try and be a villain, you're not really a villain. Would you agree on being one?**_

_I agree 100%. I don't think of myself of being a villain, but I still seem to scare the hell out of people. I sometimes give people the reaction that I'm not sane or something. They always think I'm going to hurt them or something. I'm not, if they do something to deserve it, then that's another story. I don't hear voices, that's Randy's thing. I just have it naturally…all me. _

_**Are there any former ring rouges you admire?**_

_I like everyone's style of assault in the ring, but I think The Fabulous Moolah, Sensational Sherri and Chyna were amazing. They had strength, beauty and ring presence; the total package._

_**Valerie, you've put the divas at fear of your title reign. Any warnings?**_

_If you have a problem with me, solve it. Think I'm tripping? Tie my shoes. Can't stand me? Sit down. Can't face me? Turn around. Judge me, and I'll prove you wrong. Tell me what to do and I will tell you off. Say I'm not worth being here, watch where I end up. Call me a bitch, and I will show you one. Screw me over and I will do it twice as bad. Basically, I am here to stay and if anyone has a problem with me, tell it to my face._

I smiled as a finished the interview. Seconds later, Chris came back.

"Valerie? You ready for your shoot?"

"Yeah" I said, then turning to the others. "Thanks guys"

"No problem" John and Anna replied. I followed Chris to a spacious room with a camera in front of the throne.

"OK, here is what you will be wearing today" He pulled off a light- blue strapless off the shoulder corset with a matching pair of short shorts. I walked into the bathroom and quickly but carefully changed into the corset and shorts. I walked back into the room and sat down in the chair. I pulled on the arm warmers and the knee high boots. I leaned back and crossed my legs. I smirked for the camera as the flashes started. I changed posed for a few shots but some were pretty simple. After about half an hour the shoot was done and I changed back into my regular clothes. Chris said that the magazine would come out in a few weeks. The awesome thing was that I could keep the clothes I wore during the shoot. I walked to my bike and stored my bags. I checked the address of the autograph signing and press conference was to be held. When I pulled up, there weren't that many people, only a few camera crews. I made the mistake of speeding into my parking space and screech to a stop. Once I got off the bike, they stormed me with questions.

"Miss. Orton!! What is your relationship with the Hardy brothers?" one asked, leaving me staring at them calmly.

"Simply professional" I said simply once again.

I walked over to the building and went inside. There was a long table with a WWE tablecloth and chairs. I smirked as I saw the nameplate next to mine. _Randy Orton. _And another one… _Rey Mysterio. _I sighed as I sat down. There were about twenty Sharpies laid out across the table. I looked around and noticed it was a small book store. I walked over to the aisles and looked at the books; hoping one would catch my attention. The door opening and my phone vibrating distracted me. I pulled out my phone and checked the caller, and smiled.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I didn't get say bye before you left!"

"I've only been gone for about two hours Jeff" I laughed quietly as I picked up a book and flipped it over.

"I know, but I haven't seen you since last night…that's! That's like 30 hours!" he whined which made me giggle.

"Well same here so it's fair" I looked at another book. "Plus it makes tonight more special"

"About that, don't wear anything too fancy OK?" he chuckled softly.

"Thanks for warning me" I said smiling, picking another book, and did the same as the first. I looked up and saw Randy getting swarmed with paparazzi. I smirked and spoke into the phone. "Hey Jeff? I'm going to haft' a see you later. I need to control Randy before he kicks a guys head like a football"

"Scary, OK, see you at 7" he said before we hanged up. I walked over and made some of the cameras back off. Randy growled and I think he murmured some exploit language at the camera men. I looked at him stunned and leaned in my seat in the opposite direction. He turned and looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"_You,_ are raising an eyebrow at me? Ha!" I said crossing my arms and mimicking his eyebrow.

"Oh my god, you are so goddamn weird I swear you are adopted" he muttered. I looked at him shocked. I then got out my phone, making his eyes enlarge, realizing the mistake he made. "Who are you calling?!" he asked sitting up, making me smirk.

"You'll see" I dialed her speed number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" a tired voice came in.

"Becky!! It's me!!" I smiled brightly as Randy was a second away from pissing himself. "Listen, I have a problem"

"No!! Seriously don't!" Randy said trying to take away my phone, and failing miserably. _Nobody takes away my phone from me...**nobody...**_

"Oh god" Becky mumbled. "What did he do this time?"

"He said I was adopted!" I cried.

"Is he right there?" she asked.

"Mmhmm"

"Put me on speaker" I crackled silently as I did as Randy looked at the phone.

"Becky! WHATEVER SHE TOLD YOU IS A L-"

"RANDY FUCKING ORTON! How many god damn times do I have to tell you to not fuck around with the whole adoption thing? I swear YOU are adopted" He then started making faces and of course.

"He's making faces Beck"

"SON OF A BITCH!" she said in a "Oh Hell No" voice "**WAIT** till you get home next week" she threatened as Randy swallowed the softball size lump in his throat. "Tell me if he does anything else OK babe?"

"Thanks Beck" I said before hanging up and looking at Randy, who looked terrified.

"You are so mean" he whined. I laughed and punched his arm playfully. He then quickly put me in a headlock. I laughed as I tried to get out of it. I heard the chair beside me get moved and I looked over. A man wearing a pretty badass mask was sitting in it. I punched Randy in the gut, knocking out his breath and sat up. I cleared my throat, and extend my hand.

"I'm Val-" I started, but got cut off.

"Valerie Marie Orton" he rasped out in his Spanish accent. "I've seen your matches and to say the least, you're a pretty good wrestler" I looked down smiling brightly.

"I've never gotten feedback like that from somebody like you before. Muchas gracias" I say. "No sé como usted puede hacer eso en el ajustaron el círculo" _I don't know how somebody could do what you do in the ring!_

"Gracias. Todo mi trabajo duro y determinación que yo tenia me ayudo para llegar aqui" _Thanks. All my hard work and determination that I had helped me get here today._

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Randy said, finally able to talk. I smirked and and turned around.

"I don't know…guess you should have paid attention in high school"

"You know damn straight that the guy went to fast!" he defended. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Rey.

"No le pones attention" _Don't pay attention to him_

"De quen ablas?" he said, making me laugh. _Who are you talking about?_


	15. Chapter 15

The interview questions were easy overall. They were all directed either to Rey or Randy since they had more hype for their upcoming pay-per-view matches. 15 minutes into the conference, I was finally asked a question.

"Miss. Orton!" one reporter yelled. My bored as hell self perked up and looked at the reporter. "What do you think about the Hardy brothers?" I had to take a deep before I tackled somebody. I could feel Randy and Rey's stares hitting me from the sides.

"I think that they are amazing performers and I have tremendous respect for them" I answered. _Of course that had to be my first question._

"What made you choose them as your tag-team partners last week?"

"I've seen what they can do in the ring and in extreme surroundings, so I chose them" I said simply, seeing the highlights of the match playing in my head.

"Do you know whom you will be going against next Sunday?"

"I don't know who I will, but if ya'll tune in to Raw Monday, you'll find out" I said smirking at my plan.

Afterwards, we stayed to do an autograph session for the fans. People from every age were in line for it. I was already through 10 sharpies halfway into it. I smiled as a little girl walked up with her little brother as their mom stood behind them. "Hi little guys, what are your names?" I said as they stood nervously. I could see the little boy steal glances at Randy every now and then. The little girl kept smiling brightly at me.

"I'm Amber and that's my annoying brother Ben" she said proudly like. I smiled and leaned in close to her.

"I know what it's like to have an annoying brother" I said pointing to Randy, making Amber giggle uncontrollably. "So do you want today?"

"Well….um…." she said getting nervous. "Me and Ben were thinking if we could get pictures with you and Randy?" I grinned and slapped Randy on the arm. His eyes went immediately to Ben.

"They want to take a picture with us" I explained. His hard face softened and smirked at the little boy.

"What's your name little guy?" he asked and Ben's lip started to curve.

"B…Ben" he said softly.

"Well Ben, is it true you want a picture with us?" All Ben could do was nod happily. "Well come on" Randy held his hand out for Ben. I stood up and lead Amber over to the side of the table. I looked for the approval of her mom, which she nodded. I picked up Amber and put her in my lap. Randy did the same with Ben. The cameras flashed rapidly as the kids smiled brightly. I smiled down at them as they looked at each other excitedly. We gave them their autographs and some merchandise. I sighed happily as they walked away, describing us to their mom. I then signed pictures to a lot of young women as they told me about how I brought change and respect to some of the divas in the past months. When they left, I laughed and shed some tears at the same time; tears of joy I guess. _I did that? Holy shit…this is crazy man! _

As soon as it was over, I grabbed my stuff and headed out to my car. I put my stuff in the seat's compartment and revved up my engine. As I was going to pull out, I was shadowed by Randy's Hummer pulling up next to me. He was wearing his shades as his window rolled down and chuckled.

"How's the weather down there?" he mocked. I shook my head and eyed a huge puddle of mud in the road.

"Let me pull out first" I asked him normally, and he mistakenly did. I drove slowly into the puddle and stopped. I smirked and revved my engine once more. _SLAPPP! _Huge chunks of mud splashed onto his windshield. I laughed uncontrollably as I drove off, hearing my brother curse me the whole time. When we pulled into the parking lot, I could hear John, Cody and Ted laughing and asking about his window which was smudged during a poor attempt of cleaning. I smiled to myself as I walked into the hotel.

"So what are you going to wear?" Maryse asked as she sat on my bed, brushing her loose hair. I was looking through my suitcase for something for tonight.

"He said 'nothing to fancy' so nice shirt and jeans?" I pulled out a grey short-sleeved top with a skull shaped opening on the chest and skulls curving from the top-right sleeve, filling the whole bottom half of the shirt and jeans that were faded black flares.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed. "Are you nervous for your first date?"

"God you make it sound like I've never been on one" I laughed as I walked into the bathroom. I changed and ran a brush through my hair.

"Don't hide because **we**" she called before the door opened and a few grunts followed "Want the whole scoop alright?" I looked out and saw a few of the girls on the ground laughing. I shook my head and smiled. I walked to my dresser and pulled out my hair straightener. When I was ready, I pulled out a pair of grey heels with a black heel and upper. I looked up at the clock as it read 6:53. I slipped on a grey hoodie with a design of two wings; one of an angel, and one of a demon. _Perfect huh?_ I grabbed my phone, wallet, iPod and a pair of shades before I left my room. As I walked down the hall, I came across the one and only Mickie James. I had met her way back when she was 'psycho'. We had awesome times torturing some divas….great times. I smiled brightly at her as we passed each other. We reminisce for a few seconds before we were each on our separate ways. My heels taped the floor as I walked into the plaza. I looked around and saw a few idling around. I sighed and walked to the sitting areas. I plopped into one of the most comfy couches ever! I held my iPod as Pretty Rave Girl by Basshunter played softly. I resisted to just jump up and dance like a complete idiot. Suddenly, a pair of smooth, if I do say so myself, hands covered my eyes. I pulled out my earphones and put my hands in the air. I felt around the person, a habit mom said I've had since I was little. I felt a necklace with a lot of cold beads. I then mistakenly felt a lip ring, which made me jump back. "J...Je...Jeff?" I asked nervously, getting a deep chuckle in return. The hands disappeared and I swerved around quickly. There he was, wearing a hoodie with black designs covering it, and a pair of nice jeans. Our bodies were mere inches apart, for I could feel his body heat clashing with mine. Even with my heels on, I barely met his shoulders. "I hate being short" I muttered.

"I think it's cute" he rasped, smiling, making me blush. He held out his arm for me and I gladly hooked mine. I could feel his muscles relax against mine. It was a cool summer night as we walked out into the night. We walked through the parking lot till we reached a black Corvette.

"Nice ride" I said as I ran my hand over the back.

"Thanks I got it after my-"he stopped suddenly as he opened the door for me. I raised an eyebrow and got in.

"Is everything alright Jeff?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, let's just enjoy tonight" he said smiling. I agreed and leaned back in my chair. "You're not going to bug me about it?" he said amazed. I laughed and sighed.

"It's your life; you should know how you feel…I have no say" He smiled brightly.

"That's what I want people to know"

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed. He pulled off to the side and turned off the engine. I then turned towards me as did I to him.

"What I was going to say, back at the hotel, was that I got this car after I was, suspended" he confessed. "For drug use; painkillers" I was shocked. He had hinted back at the hotel a few weeks ago.

"Why were you taking them?" I asked softly.

"My back, joints everything just hurt…so bad" "I couldn't last without them. They got rid of the pain. Everyone thought that I was abusing them I didn't mean to. They don't understand what 15 plus years do you, ya know?"

"Actually I don't" I said laughing softly. He smiled. "So they judged you?"

"Yes, they thought I was fucking Superman, but no. I'm human for god sakes. Just like all them." He said before turning the engine back on. I sighed deeply. _I thought my life was fucked up_.

"So what are we planned for tonight?" I asked as we drove through the light post lit streets.

"Well, I thought we would do the classic, dinner and a movie" he said smiling. We then pulled into an Italian restaurant. It was a small quiet place, so we weren't going to get stormed by fans. Little white lights were entwined in the vines covering the outside walls. White metal tables were placed in and out and were covered by a nice tablecloth.

"It's beautiful Jeff" I gasped. He smiled as we hooked arms again as we headed into the restaurant. There were a few other couples as we passed them on our way to the near back that had an amazing view of the city. We were attended quickly and were served soon after. Through the night, we talked and got to know each other a lot better. We had a shit load in common, more than our brothers. After dinner, Jeff drove us to a deserted park, only lit by the moon's bright light poking through the clouds every now and then. When Jeff pulled over, he ran ahead and I couldn't do anything but laugh at the sight. He was hanging upside down from the swing set and swinging back and forth. I carefully walked through the cold sand and sat on the swing below him. "What happened to the movie?" I giggled. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought this would be better…plus we missed it about 20 minutes ago." He then flipped down into his seat. I thought it was impressive until he slipped and fell into the sand. "Oww" he muttered as he rubbed his now bruised ass. I helped him up and walked over to the bushes of flowers as he dusted himself off.

"This place is amazing…so, deserted." I whispered as I picked a flower that was separated from the rest of the others. I slowly touched its soft petals. "Your lonely, just like me…"I whispered.

"You feel lonely?" Jeff said suddenly intertwining our hands together. I looked up and smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Sort of like an outcast." I admitted, which made Jeff look at me strangely.

"I always see you laughing and hanging out with some of the divas"

"Not that kind of outcast…" I corrected. "I'm always seeing all these couples everywhere. Shit, even Maria has a guy" I laughed. "Even if it's Ziggler"

"Yeah, you tell yourself that you don't care about it. But, overtime, you find out, you do" he smiled, picked a flower and then handed it to me. I brought it up to my nose and breathed in its fresh smell. I looked up at him, reached up and kissed him in the cheek. "Thank you" He smiled and led me back to the car. On the way back, we sang every song that came up on the radio that we knew, poorly. When we walked into the hotel lobby, a few people were still idling around. I looked around and saw the Bella Twins glaring at me. I smirked as Jeff, who probably noticed, pulled me closer to him and kissed me in the top of my head. When the elevator doors opened, there stood two people that would probably make me shit my pants.

"Shit! Guys, please don't tell Randy?" I begged to Ted and Cody, who were still looking back and forth between me and Jeff. "He can't find out about tonight"

"It's going to turn ugly Val…" Ted warned. "You know how he gets when he doesn't know about shit"

"Please…" I pleaded. Too bad I didn't know that they weren't, but two other people were.

"God you owe us" Cody stated. I squealed and hugged them both.

"You guys are the shit"

"Pshh, we know already" Cody claimed.

We continued and walked till we reached my room. I unlocked the door and turned around and looked at Jeff, meeting his green gaze. "I had an amazing time Jeff" I said. He smiled and leaned down. Before I knew it, I had closed the remaining space between us. Before we got all sweaty and junk, we pulled away, smirking.

"So did I" he finished. I laughed softly. "So I will, see again?" he asked squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, you will" _Fuck Randy for tonight…it's my life dammit. _ We said goodnight before I went inside my room and he went to his. I changed into a pair of grey sweats and a black tank-top before I headed to Randy's room.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note!!!! Hallo Everybody!!! I missed writing this story so here is the first update in a while. I hope yawl aren't mad…cuz I won't care! Lol jk. Please read my new story. I've put in lot of effort to it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's going to be a bit short, but I hope to update sooner on you guys.

When I woke up the next morning, my heart felt lighter than ever! I felt as if I was in that whole Romeo and Juliet type of story. Except the tights are now jeans, and nobody uses 'thou' anymore…God forbid that. I rolled over to look at my clock on the bedside night table. It had barely reached the 8 o clock hour, so I knew that the guys weren't up yet. I decided to take a quick shower before I headed downstairs to go grab a bite to eat. When I reached the bottom floor, I was swarmed with squeals of joy, coming from the girls. Natalya and Beth came rushing towards me, still chewing their food. I looked at them and shook my head when Beth almost choked on a piece of fruit.

"How" she started before gasping, "Was it?" I thought of few words to sum it up as they led me to the table where Maryse was sitting at still half asleep.

"It was unbelievable! Amazing…the best time I've had in years" I admitted, and it was the total truth. I explained to them how I felt about the whole night and the Romeo and Juliet connection.

"Careful honey…you know what happened in the end" Beth asked. I raised an eyebrow at her. "you never read it?" I shook my head.

"Well, they go and get hitched, against the fact that their parents were rivals. And in the end, it all goes to hell. He thinks she's dead, he kills herself. He finds her dead, he kills himself."

"I'm not going to kill myself if I didn't know Jeff was sleeping. I'm not suicidal either."

"But what she means is that none of your family members know about this relationship…especially Randy." Natalya explained. My brain suddenly woke up and starts banging itself against my skull, repeatedly shouting 'stupid'. My head dropped to the table as I let out a whine.

"Why…." I whined. Beth slapped me and I whined again, earning another slap. "I'm going to pop one in your mouth if you don't stop that"

"Pssh, I can pop one harder" I sighed in defeat as I regained my posture and stood up straight.

"Well, I think after Friday, I'm going to head home with Randy for a few days. Maybe after the PPV. I have way too much on my plate right now.

_**LATER THAT DAY….RAW**_

I stood at the gorilla position backstage as I intently watched the scene unfold in front of me. The plan for the night was to have a tri-brand diva elimination match. As of now, it was Beth, Michelle McCool, Mickie James and Melina left. A few moments later, both Melina and Beth were eliminated. I got more focused, my eyes darting to every move that the two divas made. I never faced either of these, so I looked at the moves each of them made, thinking of what to do against all of them. The bell rung as Michelle McCool was announced the winner. I blinked and shook my head. I knew the whole reason and story behind her wining the belt in the first place. I wasn't intimidated at all. Ill take her Faith Breaker to the breaking point, which was kind of ironic since that was the PPV that we had held a few weeks earlier. I walked with a microphone in hand up the stairs leading to the ramp on the other side of the curtain. I could see Michelle taunting the crowd as she clutched her Diva's title as they booed for her loudly. I then took my chance. I waited for her to turn around. I came at her with a spear. I smirked as I stood over her. I leant down and spoke into the microphone.

"Michelle….McCool…what the hell kind of name is that?" I laughed. "Anyway…I hate to inform you….that our match this Sunday at Hell in a Cell, will be an all or nothing match. Both our titles will be on the line." I announced, making the crowd scream loudly. "But to be fair, I will let you choose the stipulation." I stood up and raised my title in the air and cheered loudly. When I reached the back, I saw the one person that could make my day …more peaceful.

"I've been looking all day for you" he stated, a little worry in his voice. I rolled my eyes and reached up to peck his lips. The hallways were all empty, for all I knew and cared. "Are you getting reckless now and days?" he asked me, smiling.

"It's not being reckless when you know you're going to win" I stated, smiling cockily. When we reached the locker-room, I turned around and faced him. "Listen, after Sunday, I'm going to head home for a while" A look of disappointment crossed his face.

"How long is a while?" he asked.

"Just until next Friday, don't worry." I assured him. He smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips softly to mine. A wave of passion and lust took over. I wrapped my arms around his neck, our tongues battled over dominance. His waist pressed into mine, and I could feel his arousal. I giggled as a blush crept on his cheeks. "Soon Jeffrey…I just need some-"

"Don't worry," he cut me off. "Its fine" he assured me with a kiss. I looked into his eyes, thinking that I was maybe leading him on a bit ahead than I was at.

**SMACKDOWN, THAT FRIDAY**

I walked through the halls with my title on my shoulder. I was headed towards the gorilla pit to see what was planned for tonight. When I was nearing it, people passing by, looked at me. I raised my eyebrow at them. I made the mistake of looking back at them, because I collided with a wall. With my ass heading for the floor, I maneuvered so that I landed on my knees. I looked at the boots of the person. My eyes bulged, but then, I smirked as I stared at the demon design. I got up and looked the Undertaker eye to eye…well, eye to eye, with me at his chest. I smirked and scoffed. Just because the fucker is supposed to be dead, does not mean I have to shit my pants about it. I turned away and kept on walking, hearing a soft "damnit" come from behind crates in the hallway. That made me almost laugh loudly, but I didn't really want to cause a scene. I continued on to the pit, hurrying a bit when I saw the white printed paper posted. My eyes widened as I read the nights main event.

**JOHN MORRISON, JEFF HARDY AND VALERIE MARIE ORTON**

**VS**

**CHRIS JERICO, EDGE, AND MICHELLE MCCOOL**

My mind raced in adrenaline, and a mix of other god knows what emotions. I stared off into space for a while, thinking about tonight. I shook my head as I walked back to my locker-room. I looked around the arena hallways seeing people bustling here and there. For some odd reason, I was as calm and relaxed as I could be. I made it to my lockeroom and was greeted with purple and black roses. I looked over them with complete adoration; almost ignoring the man I came from hating to completely resisting the urge to throw myself at him at any given moment, clear his throat. I looked up at him.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" I purred to him.

"To the very top" he said before he captured my lips.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note: Hey everybody! I am so gad you guys liked the last chapter. This one is probably going to be full of surprises as well. I wasn't intentionally trying to end it as a cliffhanger, but I was tired. Plus, I might have to get my tonsils removed. Anyway, I hope you like!

"OK, just because she's going out with 'taker, doesn't mean she can't wrestle Val" Jeff explained to me.

"I didn't say she can't wrestle. I said that even if she, she wont beat me" I defended. I wasn't being too cocky, but I think I was being overconfident, and a little arrogant.

"Still; she has some pretty damn sneaky moves up her sleeve. And I bet anything that Layla is going to be out there right along side her" Jeff stated. I nodded my head, staring off into space, going over the possible things both of them would do to me, or anybody else for that matter, outside of the referee's eyesight. Pressure near my legs brought me back. I looked up at Jeff as concern flashed through his eyes. "You're worried" he stated. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity and astonishment. He had never claimed I was something.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"Up until now, I've never seen you…think before your matches." Jeff shook his head. "Your usually like me…go without thinking, carelessly."

"And is that a bad thing?" I said smirking. A mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"Only if you want it to be" he said, smiling into the kiss he gave me. He reached around my waist, and pulled my on top of him as he sat down. A huge wave of passion swept over me as I was straddling him. Suddenly, the door opened and closed quickly. The passion turned into absolute fear and terror, wondering if the person behind that door was my blood.

"Stop making out you sex monkeys. You're going to make us all blind!!" we heard from the door.

"Well then cover your eyes next time Matt!!" Jeff shot back as he continued to kiss me. I shook my head and pulled away. The fear just took that fire of passion and blew it out. Jeff kissed my nose and I rose off him. I smiled at him and started to fix my boots shoelaces, trying to distract myself as he started to change into his ring gear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his muscles tense as he bent over to grab his bag. I resisted springing across the room and ravish him right there…

_Patient young grasshopper_

_I don't wanna!!_

_That's exactly why I'm here._

I shook my head, letting some of the newly straightened hair I fixed into a messy ponytail. I stood up and stretched. Jeff came out of the bathroom. His hair glistening in the light, now moisturized. The droplets of water dripped down onto his wife beater. Before I ravished him right then and there, I told him I would see him later tonight, and walked out of the room. I headed down to the divas locker-room to see if the girls had forgotten about tonight's plan. We planned to go to see Legion and I hoped they hadn't forgotten. When I approached the door, I heard snickering from the other side. Then, the next shocked me a bit.

"She only got this job because of her family, especially her dick of a brother" the French accented voice claimed, which ticked me off. "I swear, one French Kiss, and she is out of here"

_If one of WWE's most sadistic people in history didn't keep me down, what is she going to do?_

I had enough and opened the door. Maryse jumped when she saw me, shock then covered with a plastered smile. I smiled half heartedly back at her and took a deep breath.

Oh, my God

I quickly regretted it as I started chocking on the fumes of perfume and hairspray filled my lungs.

"My God it smells like a unicorn farted in here" I gasped out as I made my way over to the end of the room where Beth, Mickey and Nattie were at.

"You'll get used to it honey" Beth smiled. I shook my head.

"You guys deal with this? Wow, why don't you come to my room now? I have a shit load of space anyway" I suggested. Mickie jumped to me and squealed.

"Thank you for saving me!" she laughed. I smiled meekly and excused myself. As I was about to open the door, Maryse stopped me. I looked over my shoulder at her and scoffed.

"Hey girl, so what are we going to do tonight?" she said as if nothing happened again. I shook her hand off me and turned around.

"**We**," I said motioning to the girls, "are going to see a movie. But **we **have a match"

She looked at me for a few moments before pointing his nose in the air. She then flipped her head around, causing her hair to hit me in the face.

"Get ready for you're _French kiss _bitch"

"Not if I knock your ass out before you get the chance" I said before I walked out of the room.

_I knew the time would come where I was going to find out who were the people I would be able to trust…and who my enemies were. _

_Now begins the real fun_

_Age of Orton…about to come back baby!!_


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note!- Hi everyone. I just got back from my vacation which explains why I have been no showing. And also explains why I had so much time to write all new chapters for you all to enjoy! Ya! Lol I don't know wats up with me right now. I feel so…preppy ahhh! OK so ima need to start curing my procrastinating ways. I have about 4 chaps written in my notebooks, but I don't have the energy to type this stuff, but you all have been so awesome in reviewing my chaps. Special shout out to awprncss4386- thank god im not the only one lol , Pinayprincesa- ur my Filipina princess now lol thanks for sticking by the cliffhanger, i luv hardy- in my opinion, if revenge was the best medicine, then I would be the best doc ever FreakofMMH- thanks, that's just me. I luv making people laugh and ur comment made me happy lol.

DISCLAIMER- I've seen these in all stories and I almost shat myself when I thought I could get sued or something so ima say right now, this is all the result and creation of my one and only imagination. I own nothing but that and my oc which I am proud of. All characters belong to themselves and all programming belongs to Vince McMahon (lucky bastard)

I waited patiently and anxiously as I paced the ring. My head was racing at 100 miles an hour as soon as Maryse's theme hit. I repeatedly tried to get to her as she headed down the ramp, but the referee kept getting in front of me. Finally I tricked the ref and side stepped him. I ran to the turnbuckle and propelled myself off tit over the ropes. I flew straight into Maryse and sadly, hit her with my right shoulder. _Sadly? _Her "divas" title was on her left shoulder. I clutched my shoulder as I lay on the ground. The cool steel helped my burning shoulder a bit. I got up after a quick breather and started kicking Maryse in her midsection. I grabbed her Irish Whipped her into the steel steps. I smirk as the crash echoed in the area. I grabbed her again and did it to the steps down the ring side. I went for a kick to her head, but she moved at the last second leaving my foot all alone to go ahead and meet the steps head on. I winced a bit but I put pressure anyway in hopes to keep it from feeling numb later. I turned around to get her back but she met me with a spear, returning the favor and surely cutting me open above my neck. When she came back to throw some punches, I raised my legs and kicked her into the barricade. I got up and grabbed her and threw her into the ring. I quickly went for an early pin but only got a 1 count. She tackled me when she got up from it. I winced as she put her legs around my arm as I was still on the mat. Every movement she made, or even I made, would stretch out my arms tendons. Finally after a few more tormenting moments, I flipped backwards and stood up, kicking Maryse straight in the jaw. I went for the pin, but only got a 2 count. I reached to grab her but she kicked me in my rips. I immediately knew I had some bruising. I came back at her with a spinning heel kick. When I landed, stinging was felt. When I got up, we exchanged blows repeatedly. When I saw her stall I quickly capitalized and got in a VMO accompanied by thousands of fans cheers. I went for a pin again but got a 2 count. I went over to the top rope hoping to give her a drop kick. When I saw her fully standing, I jumped off but she moved out of the way. I landed on my shoulder at the corner of the mat, which was a bit harder than the middle. The now cool shoulder was now again twice as hot. I clutched it as I stood up, and was surprised as Maryse grabbed me and positioned me for her French Kiss. I didn't retaliate. I could hear ringing in my head as she went for the pin. I smirked as she screamed after I kicked out at 2 ½ . She got up and again positioned me for the French Kiss. When she tried to complete it, I didn't move. When she tried again, I basically picked her up on my bad left shoulder, which wasn't really easy. I quickly spun around switching shoulders and slammed her face down to the mat, executing my newly perfected Viper Coil. The crowd stood up amazed and cheering for it as I went for the pin. As if possible, the crowd cheered louder as I got the pin. I stumbled into the turnbuckle cheering with the fans as Maryse was checked on by the referee. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and got turned around, giving whomever the perfect opportunity for two pairs of hands to pull my hurt shoulder over the ropes. I looked down incredulously at Lay-Cool before my shoulder snapped back into its normal position. I cried out in pain as I saw them walk back up the ramp, but I stopped screaming as soon as I saw who was at the entrance. Standing there, clapping her hand was none other than Vickie Guerrero.

"She sent them out there" Mickie stated. She, Beth, Natalya and Jeff were with me in the medic's room. We were talking about what happened as Jeff watched patiently behind them in a chair. I smiled meekly at him, hoping to get some sort of apology through. He smiled and waved it off. I smiled and then returned to the conversation.

"I don't know why she would send them out there. I have never done anything to her."

"Yeah, but Michelle probably put some thoughts into her head. Trying to get you a bit thrown off for your Six-man tag match on Friday." I almost freaked out when Natalya finished.

"Oh my God" I cried out. Jeff stood up, thinking something happened to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was too wreckless, I forgot about it. My arm isn't going to be better"

"Don't worry, I won't let anybody, get to you or your arm."

"I wish my man was like that…" Beth muttered. Natalya sighed in agreement. I smiled and blushed madly. Jeff smiled and kissed me on my cheek. I seriously had an awesome man. I just hoped nothing would take me away from him.

Reviwes and Rates are awesome. Sorry for the wait. I've forgot about the sixman match when I was typing so im sorry for all you JoMo fans but your gonna have to wait for this is a JNH and VMO fic lol. No offense. I would bedazzle his abs any day. ANYWAY hope you are still alive after the wait. Love you all.

-vivixx


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note- Hey-a everybody! I hope your all having a great time out there in wherever the hells u r at. Well, I could possibly be in hell right now, for I am stuck living here in bloody Arizona. We give a anew meaning to "going to hell" Well, enough of my problems, so I am going ahead and continue this, hopefully in your eyes, great story, so yall can enjoy at no expense. Ok so literally, this has taken me since July 9th. Fun lol.

DISCLAIMER- I've seen these in all stories and I almost shat myself when I thought I could get sued or something so ima say right now, this is all the result and creation of my one and only imagination. I own nothing but that and my oc which I am proud of. All characters belong to themselves and all programming belongs to Vince McMahon (lucky bastard) Enjoy!

I bounded happily down the road in my new 2010 Metallic Silver colored Doge Charger I had decided to by as an early birthday present from myself to the one and only me, even if it was 4 ½ months away. I called home and asked if Becky could watch over my bike and to not separate her shoulder unlike our idiotic brother. After I pulled in to the arena for tonight's Smack-Down, I winced a bit as I moved my left arm to open the car door. Somehow, I maneuvered to grab my bag and close the trunk of the car. I looked up at the grey sky and breathed slowly and peacefully, even with a whole lot of fans and photographers where lined up in two rows, and my ass had to go in the crossfire. There where 2 hours left before the fans where being led to there seats, and for the show began, and every crew member was rushing about to finish any remaining assignments. Superstars and divas were mingling about throughout the halls and locker-rooms, going over details for tonight's show's plans. I made my way into the locker-room where Beth and Natalya were gossiping about something. I raised an eyebrow at them as they acknowledged my presence.

"Did you hear? Vickie's being really cocky about what happened. She's been basically boasting about her _doing_ on you to everybody!" Beth exclaimed.

"Are you going to kick her ass?" Natalya asked. I was still getting over the fact that this woman, whom in some countries announce her as the manatee, was bragging over something she didn't have no strength in it. I just couldn't believe how cocky she was. OK, I have to admit, Randy is the cockiest son of a bitch I ever knew, but he now seems like a modest puppy next to _her_.

"I…I don't know. She's asking for it though, but I can't just let her get to me like that. She'll know she's getting under my skin" I calmly explained as they both nodded their head.

"So, what are you going to do?" Beth said quietly as we heard some laughter outside the door.

"I'm going to do, what I do best. Raise some hell Sunday. I'm going to make Michelle suffer before I pin her ass for her title." I said confidently.

"But what about tonight?" Nattie asked.

"Tonight, I'm going to confront her ass"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Beth and Nattie had decided to take off early in the night for they had already completed their matches against Alicia Fox and Maryse. I was lying on the couch as I watched the clock tick by. I had already changed form my street clothes into my ring gear. I had straightened my hair into two ponytails that flowed down to my waist.

"…And tonight ladies and gentleman, an explosive main event. A six-man inter-gender tag-teams match. It will be Chris Jericho, Edge and Diva's Champion Michelle McCool vs. John Morrison, Jeff Hardy and the WWE Woman's Champion, Valerie Orton." I looked over at the TV, listening as they were announcing the next match. A bubbly sensation came to me as excitement built up inside of me.

_You did it!_

_Yeah!...what did I do?_

_You became a main event superstar! _

_It's for one night though, I'm going to be thrown back into mid-card next week. _

_Well at least they know you're worthy of main eventing. Even if it is tag- teams match._

I sighed and closed my eyes. I still needed to go talk to Vickie before she sneaks out of the arena. Still, my biggest problem was that I hadn't seen Jeff all day. I knew not to worry, and I should calm down. It's nothing. I'm not going to become one of those paranoid girlfriends who expect their boyfriend to call and check in every 30 seconds.

Just then, I guess he did check in for I got a **very** relaxing kiss. I smirked as I felt his weight pin me to the couch. His lips then slowly trailed down my chinny chin chin to my neck. I mewled as he started to focus on one spot, his lips moving over it repeatedly. The hum of the so very annoying ceiling lights was drowned over the sound of pure desire. I whined softly as his knee accidently (I think) rubbed my groin. I grabbed his shirt and wrapped it tightly around my wrist and pushed him off.

"If you are going to do that to mine" I said rising my leg into his groin. "I'm going to do something worse to yours" I finished smirking.

"You wouldn't dare…" he said smirking. I raised my eyebrow

"_Oh, _ I would" I defended. He lowered his head as he laughed.

"You _are _an Orton" he said softly.

"But I'm your Orton" I said smiling.

"That was really corny"

After our near-sex experience, I had left Jeff for a while to go see Vickie. Not that I wanted, but I needed to clear up this whole dilemma of mine. I looked around her nameplate on the doors lining the hallways. I finally found it and let myself in. If she wasn't going to respect me, I sure as hell wasn't going to respect her. I opened the door with my non-bandaged arm; Jeff kindly helped me out after he saw me making a dumbass out of myself. I saw her in front of a camera as she was talking to Edge. Chills went down my spine, but God help me I wasn't going to show it. Edge threw her a look alerting of my presence before he left. She turned around with disgust written on her face. But like the evil bitch she is, she quickly plastered a fake-ass smile on with cement.

"Well isn't this a pleasure, one of our 3rd generation divas here in my office. Miss Valerie Orton." She said nicely. "What do you want" I was taken back by the quick change of her voice.

"I just wanted to know," I said normally just like she did, but I matched her change of voice. "Why the hell did you send out Laycool during my match?

"I don't know what-"she started, but I sure as hell wasn't going for her bullshit.

"You were at the top of the damn ramp clapping your ass off!" I said right before she slapped me.

"How dare you! How dare you disrespect me by assuming things! Just because you are the daughter of some burnout, you cannot come accusing me like you run this place." Her face was turning a bit pink, so I knew I had ticked her off a bit. I noticed her eyes quickly flash behind me but then focus back on me. "I know a good job" she started looking behind me again, and I felt somebody else in the room. "When I see one." She turned her full attention to the person behind me. I turned around and saw Lay-cool standing there, looking at me smugly.

"You have a problem with Vickie?" Michelle asked, her full southern accent coming out full stride.

"Yeah, I do! And I certainly have a BIG problem with you" I defended.

"You know what's up with you Orton's? You can't let anything go! That's the problem with your brother and that was probably the problem with your father." I snapped and bitch slapped the fuck out of her

"Don't you ever disrespect my family or you will deeply regret it!" I turned back to Vickie. "Same goes for you Sea Cow" I was shocked that I wasn't fired on the spot. Instead she smirked at me, and I have to admit, I was even scared a bit at what might happen to me.

"Well, I have never seen so much disrespect in my career! But, I know that if I fire you, your father will be back here, grilling me why his baby girl is at home. Well, I have another punishment for you. How about, this Sunday, at the Elimination Chamber, instead up going against Michelle McCool, you will go against Lay-cool." I looked at her stunned.

_Wow…this might actually hurt. _

"You seriously get into some deep shit Val" Jeff said shaking his head as he pulled up his armbands. I had told him about what had happened and I couldn't help but agree. Even Randy had called in and laughed at me for about 5 minutes until I hanged up on his ass._ Fucking prick. _I sat motionless as I waited for my freshly colored purple nails to dry. The show was half over and we were still anticipating the main event.

"I knew what I was getting into when I started Jeff. I told you" I said calmly. I sighed and noticed Jeff suddenly become still. "Babe, you"

"Remember when we first met? You said you knew about everyone who works here right?" he said a bit shaky. He then turned and looked at me. "Even…me?"

"Yeah…wait why does that have to do with anything?" I asked sitting up. Something in my gut was twisting.

"Do…do you know…about…my past?"

"Oh shit, are we really talking about this?"

"So you know?"

"Jeff, I know what you've done, and I don't really care. You run your own life, and it doesn't matter what anybody thinks so not what some 35 year old in his moms basement thinks so." I said, walking over to him, kneeling in front of him. "Not even me" I said softly. Strands of his hair fell softly onto his face. I reached up and brushed them out of his face. His emerald eyes blankly stared back at me. I reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. He stalled for a bit then reacted…fast. He picked me up from the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist and I tangled my fingers in his hair. He stood up and carried me to the couch. I moaned loudly as he started to kiss my neck. I whimpered when he nipped my flesh. I reached up and touched his chest. His hot breath fanned my cheek and ear. His mouth covered mine. His lips were as soft as velvet. I knew the ups and downs of teeth and tongue, open verses closed, and everything in between. I had my preferences just like everyone else, but this feeling was entirely out of my experience.

The warm seeking pressure of his mouth woke every buried sensation in my heart. The faint stubble of his beard scraped across my jaw. Flames raced through my body like wildfire, stirring up desires I've never thought I would feel before. Warmth expanded in my chest, to my stomach and between my legs. Colors exploded in my head, swirling behind my eyes.

His kiss grew bolder, coaxing me wider open. He tasted hot and deep and wonderful. His breath was sweet against my face. I flung my head back, gasping for air.

"You're lips are so soft" I blurted out the words before I realized it was stupid to say.

He laughed softly against my mouth and kissed me again. His fingers tightened in my hair, and his mouth demanded more. I flung my head into his hands and opened to a bold thrust of his tongue. Our mouths dance with each other, exploring with eager abandon. I was suspended in space, a chaos of my seething heat. A thread of panic uncoiled inside of me. This shaky, falling apart feeling was not what I expected. I certainly never felt this way with Edge, or anyone else. "Jeff? I feel- I feel like I'm-"

"I know," he murmured. "All yours, angel. Don't worry"

I pulled away from him, flustered. I clamped my hand over my swollen mouth.

"Damn. Sorry about that. Are you ok?"

I started to shake with silent hysterical laughter. "I'm fine, thanks," I said. "Just… falling to pieces that's all"

"You sure you're ok?" he asked hesitantly. "You look like you're about to cry"

I shook my head. "I never cry" I told him.

We stared at each other. He reached up and gently pushed back a lock of hair that was trailing over my cheek. I leaned closer, until I could feel his warm breath. His magnetism tugged something deep inside me- a slow, inevitable pull, and aching hunger for his scent, his heat, his vital essence. My arms slid around his neck as his lips caressed the side of my face. He then released the buttons of my jeans and then pulled them down to my mid thighs, uncovering my lilac panties. He maneuvered himself between my parted thighs and slid his arms around my waist. The closer he got, the closer I wanted him.

His weight shifted and he bent over me, his lips moving over my face with sweet, seeking gentleness. I was floating, clinging desperately, and barely noticing my shirt being pulled up. The pressure of it releasing over my breasts.

And oh, God, he was all over me now, so big and hard and heavy. This was happening so fast. My body was going crazy. I shook beneath him. My pants were all the way down to my knees and Jeff lay between my spread legs, giving me all his strength and heat to push against him. I wanted all of him. Needed him. I tried desperately to stop my hips from pressing so eagerly up against the hard bulge at his crotch. I couldn't stop myself. I could barely move beneath him and every breathless heave deepened our pleasure.

_Knock….knock….knock_

_Son of a mother-fucking bitch_

We pulled away from each other, panting madly and uncontrollably. He jumped up as the knocking continued, fixing his shirt and pants along the way to the door. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. I looked quickly in the mirror fixing any strands of loose hair that were out of their place as I heard Jeff open the door. I fixed my tank in place like before I pulled over the fishnet like material over it flinching after I moved a bit too quickly. When I walked back out of the bathroom, John Morrison was standing next to Jeff, talking about tonight's match. I cleared my throat and they both looked at me. I walked over to them and stood next to Jeff. I noticed a flicker in both men's eyes, and I felt a bit worried.

_God damn men and their testosterone. _

"So are we on the same page?" I asked cautiously. "I don't want any backstabbing happening in the middle of the match" I added, looking over to John, who merely smirked.

"Just because you don't trust my girlfriend, doesn't mean you can't trust me" he defended. "As far as we all know, she has nothing to do with tonight" I looked at him and looked back at Jeff. He still looked at John apprehensively, looking him over. I shook my head and walked away over to my bag. I grabbed my title belt and hoisted it onto my right shoulder, carefully minding my left arm. I looked over at Jeff who was fixing his face paint. I looked over to John, who was fixing his hair and coat, and I decided to look over this proclaimed Shaman of Sexy. I have to admit, he was sexy looking. But something told me he was more concerned about his looks that his women. I could be wrong, but that really didn't matter to me I thought as I looked over to Jeff. His eyes stood out predominantly on his face which was now fully covered in black, white and purple paint. His eyes flickered over to me from the mirror. A smirk crossed his face. I shook my head and tightened the laces on my boots. A whirr of anticipation rushed through me as a stage hand yelled through the door that there were 5 minuets until our match. I looked over at both men as they finished. I was the first out of the door, jumping from one foot to the other. I could see people ranging from superstars to divas to stage crew staring at the 3 of us as we headed to the gorilla pit. Nerves filled me as we heard the announcer call out our match. My theme song was the first to hit and I looked back at Jeff.

"Remember what I told you" he said calmly kissing my cheek. I jumped up over the three steps and ran out, cheering at the crowd. I shook hands with some of the crowd with my good arm. I tried to act like it didn't hurt but who the hell was I kidding. I carefully maneuvered myself into the ring, avoiding contact. As I posed on the ring-post, Jeff's music started to play. I looked back at him, watching as he did his little hip thrust. When he came into the ring, he stood beside me as John Morrison's theme song began to play. Unlike his entrance, I was sure that this match was going to be fast paced.

I cried out in pain as Michelle put my arm in a hold. I tried to knock her off as she tightened it. When I did, I kicked her into the corner and went to town on her midsection. When the ref pulled me ff, she took advantage and kicked me away. I backed up into a corner as she ran from the other hoping to kick me out of the way. At the last second, I ducked and tackled her to the ground. I groaned as we both made our way to our respective corners, the crowd cheering for us along the way. Just as she got the tag to Edge, I got the tag to Jeff. The crowd cheered immensely as both men met at the middle. I looked on as John helped me up on my feet. I looked on as both men trash talked to each other. My heart pounded as Edge slapped Jeff, smirking at me. I stood on the first ring rope, trying to taunt him. I looked straight at Edge, distracting him from Jeff, preparing to attack. After a few minutes, I cheered him on as he pulled off some of his vintage and new school offence. John got the crowd riled up as they started to chant _Hardy _repeatedly. Jeff dodged a spear from Edge and revered it into a Whisper in the Wind. I called his name as Edge headed to his corner, crawling towards Chris Jericho's outstretched hand. I called to him as Edge made the tag which prompted Jeff to jump up and get the tag to John. After some impressive maneuvers, I had to admit, this guy was talented, but me personally, I **loved **the _crazy, insane- like immune to fear _type more than the talented type. I was too caught up in the match that I didn't notice Edge sneak his way over to our side of the corner. I let out a short scream as my right leg was pulled, leaving the whole left side of my body to hit the steel steps. I cried out as I heard the pin count. John got the pin, but I really was too much…shall we say…in pain. I struggled to get up as I saw Jeff fighting off Edge near the ramp. I clutched my shoulder as I walked over to the ramp. I looked around but didn't see Jeff. I looked around the corner of the ring and saw Jeff writhing near the steps. I dropped down next to him and picked his head up and placed it on my lap. I brushed the hair out of his face and helped him up. I looked around but I didn't see John anywhere. _Reliable my ass_. I pulled Jeff up from the ground, and hooked his arm around me.

"You can trust me on this, if I ever leave you, it sure as hell won't be for him" I said shaking my head. I felt light-hearted as I saw him smile slightly. I sighed as the medics took him away to the medic station. I was emotionally drained. Thank you God I get to go home for once.

A/N- Hello loves. Well this has been a long journey for muah. Its 6:16 pm right now in hot as hell Arizona. It has now been officially a week since I started to write this chapter…sad? I know…but anyway, this is awesome…lol…sorry for all you horny boys and girls for the love scene, but trust me…you will be satisfied in the upcoming chapters…trust me…muahahahah!

Love you all-

vivixx


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note- hey everybody, im soo happy that I got a big response from the last chapter. I have been planning this chapter repeatedly and then spontaniously while I was rocking out to a song whilst I was washing my hair, I have the plot for this chapter, it seemed awesome in my head but I don't really know if its gonna turn out like baked dog shit…totally shitty…sorry. Anyway on a lighter not and cleaner, I hope you all continue to respond in the reviews and please give me ideas that you would like me to incorparate into this story as well as what you don't want. By the way, I have actually used something I used at school and have created a banner for this story. Please check it out and give me some feedback on what you think about it. It would be very to awprncss4386 for the tremendous feedback she gave me. Make sure to read her stories High Octane of Love and Photograph, they will surely be worth the wait lol ;) I luv u girl. ;) Everyone else- enjoy!

**BANNER ON PROFILE PAGE!PLEASE CHECK OUT! **

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked softly as the rain patted on the front windshield of my car as me, Jeff and Matt headed to the airport. I could faintly hear Matt listening to Pearl Jam on his iPod in the backseat. I dreaded this s day ever since I told Jeff I was leaving for the weekend. I knew I couldn't transform into the clingy type, but I really couldn't help myself sadly.

"You planned it" he said smirking. I shook my head and muttered _jackass_ as I pulled into the airport parking lot. We all pulled our hoodies over our head for mere cover from the now pouring rain. We rushed as we grabbed our bags from the trunk and rushed into the building. We looked around and saw a few wrestlers here and there waiting for their flights to wherever. I looked around for Randy but then remembered he had taken an earlier flight. Suddenly like a stroke of genius, which I lacked **a lot** of; I got an idea, and whipped around quick enough to scare the guys.

"Come to St. Louis with me" I said blankly. Jeff looked at me astonished as if I was insane. _Way to call the kettle black a-hole._

"What? Are you alright?" he asked looking at me and then at Matt.

"Why the hell not? Come on!" I pleaded like a child. _Oh God I m so needy…what the hell happened to me._

I saw him contemplate for a while, scaring me. _Too soon? _ "Alright" _Apparently not! _I jumped up and hugged him around the neck, kissing his cheek. We parted ways with Matt who was too busy talking to R-Truth. We headed over to the ticket counters as we waited patiently for the flight to be announced. I little voice kept popping up in the back of my mind that this was going to get ugly. _Randy isn't the only one. _I shook off the feeling as we headed silently to the gates. I tried my best to ignore the fact that about everyone already on the plane was staring at us. If anyone asked questions, my petty answer was that for a fact, the next pay-per-view and show were in St. Louis, and we were saving time. _Sad right? Randy's a pro at this stuff. Sometimes the motherfucker would pretend that he was on a cell phone to shoot down fans…cheeky bastard._ After a while of trying to convince Jeff that I was doing this on my own _sane _account, I reached into my bag and pulled out my cell phone. I scrolled down the list of my contacts which spontaneously doubles since I debuted, and I found my mother's cell number. I took a deep breath and I hit _call_ and heard the ringing. I looked over to Jeff whom was asleep, listening to his music. I smiled and focused once I heard my mother's voice answer.

"Orton residence?" she answered. I could hear some other voices in the background in the receiver.

"Suddenly decide that you wanted to become dad's secretary mom?" I responded.

"Valerie? Honey why it's such a relief! How have you been?" the creators of the sounds in the background that I heard earlier where now being told to shut the hell up.

"I'm good mom; I just got a few days off and decided to head home for a while." I said. I heard some giggling in the back, and wondered if it was Becky or Sam.

"Well you better come over for a visit. It gets so quiet now and days. You kids were always running around the place trying to cut each other's heads off." _Sadly neither I nor she knew that that would happen in a matter of days. _

"Well mom that's the thing. I am going to visit, but somebody is coming with me…" I said nervously.

"She got pregnant?" I heard Becky's voice screech out. _Oh God…_

"Please clarify honey…I'm not sure what you mean. " Now she was the nervous one.

"I'm bringing one of my guy friends home with me"

"Ah! That little slut!" Becky's voice screeched again. I then heard a slap and her cry out 'son of a bitch' to probably Nathan. I shook my head.

"Mom, please take me off speaker" I asked laughing to myself.

"I swear they're picking up the other phones in the house, it isn't me" she defended. "Honey, who is this mysterious man you are bringing? I need to warn you father…still after 15 years you're his little girl you know?"

"Mom, he has to face it, I'm grown…he can't always fence me in"

"I know, but on a lighter note, well who is he?" I paused and took a deep breath.

"Remember last year, when Randy faced that guy at the Royal Rumble?"

"The little daredevil? Him?" I winced as I heard a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes mom, but before you go off judging…please know that I feel right about this…"

I could just picture her trying to take in the information as Becky and Nathan looked on. I shut my eyes tightly frantically wondering if I made a huge mistake.

"I always wanted to be happy honey…you know that…" she finally spoke.

"So you're saying you don't have a problem? With what I do?" I asked skeptically.

"You said so, you're an adult and it's your responsibility if you get pregnant"

"…..thanks?" I said slowly.

"Anytime…so what do you want me to make you and this man of yours?"

"Well, he's a southern boy so home-style?" I asked clueless.

"Well, you are going to eat the best food you have had in your lifetime" she said proudly. "When does your plane land?"

"6:30 pm. I thought I could just take him to my place and meet tomorrow for dinner."

"Remember to wash the sheets honey!" she said quickly. I sat there shocked. _Since when did my mom get so nasty?_

"I…I will mom" I said after a while. Then a question struck me. "Hey mom? Where's Randy?"

"Oh he didn't tell you? He told Sam to pack and they were suddenly headed to Disneyland for Alanna's birthday. Why?" _Note to self- be a better aunt. _"You haven't told him?"

"It's not just the telling I have one he's going to flip out on…it's something else…." I said softly, resting my head on Jeff's shoulder. _Why are people stuck in the past? Why can't they accept change?_

"Well, whatever it is, I'll see you when you get home ok honey?"

I murmured a response and hung up on the phone. Suddenly the whole world seemed to get dark. The sky outside the window suddenly became dark, replacing the calmness in the sky. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to Jeff, completely forgetting the cover-up attempt. Soon we were both in a sleep as the plane continued to its set destination.

My body shaking brought me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes too fast for the planes lights were fully turned on, lighting the rows and rows. I looked up and saw Jeff smiling down at me. "What are you smiling at?" I asked tiredly.

"I'm looking at a person who does not like bright lights" he chuckled to himself.

"If you make some type of damn vampire joke, I swear to God…" I muttered as I grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment.

"You'll what?" he said pressing the issue. This guy was enjoying himself at my misery.

"I'll do something…I'll do something…" I said vaguely. As we made our way out of the airport, we were stopped a couple of times by fans, but it was fine. It kind of made me happy that people actually wanted to meet and talk with me. Sadly, something that didn't make me nor my hair happy, _drama queen? Sometimes, _was that the cool air of the airport, switched drastically to hot and humid.

"Damn this sucks" Jeff said as we rushed to the rental area as quick as possible.

"Welcome to my world baby" I said smirking at him. He stuck his tongue out at me as we finally made it to the car rental. I immediately turned on the a/c as I sped off home. I pointed out some places where we grew up, but they were now 7/11's and Circle K's. I shook my head as we passed everything we loved. It made me jealous that his hometown was still the same….it was nice, actually felt like home.

"Well, here we are" I said as we pulled into my house's paved driveway which led to a 2 story bricked house with a large roofed front porch. The breeze rocked the porch swing back and forth, making a creaking sound in the process. The huge trees that surrounded the property were swaying back and forth predicting another storm heading in. I could hear the ducks cry to each other at the end of the property which hosted a boomerang shaped lake. I looked over at Jeff as he looked around the property

"What do you think?" I asked shivering as a cold blast of wind and droplets of rain slapped my face.

"Feels like home" he said smiling. We quickly got our bags out of the trunk and headed to the porch. I stopped short of opening the door, confusing the hell out of Jeff. "If your house is a mess, I don't really care…"

"No it's not that, I just have to warn you….watch your nuts…" I said as I opened the door. It was quiet and the wind was the only sound we heard. When Jeff raised his eyebrow, I smirked and quickly whistled. The quick patter of nails across the floor got louder and louder until my two dogs, Frank, a red-nosed pit-bull and Maddox, a German shepherd came running down the stairs.

"Why did you tell me to-"Jeff was cut off as Maddox bounded up and put her paw in his crotch. I laughed to myself as Jeff wheezed and patted her head. "Nice doggy…"

After giving Jeff some ice, for some reason, our family likes kicking nuts, we ordered take out and we now in my Japanese themed living-room watching a horror movie.

"Watch this, this bitch is going to get her ass stabbed" I predicted as Jeff smiled as it happened right on time.

"You've seen this?"

"No" I said simply, shrugging my shoulders. "It just gets so predictable you know?" I looked up at him as he shook his head in agreement.

"Unlike of like you" he said softly. I looked at him confused. "When I first found out you were an Orton, I immediately thought you were just going to criticize me. Tell me I was weird, crazy and a loner. Then I was proved otherwise." He said looking down at me.

"How do you know I _don't _think that?" I said challenging him. I regretted it as he then started tickling my sides. I squealed as I got out of his grasp and ran upstairs. I quickly ran into one of the rooms trying to hide from him as I heard him open the doors to numerous rooms. I looked around the room frantically as I looked for somewhere to hide. I looked at the walk in closet and dashed for it, barely entering as the door opened. I could hear Jeff nearing as I hid behind some old Halloween costumes.  
"I must admit, this chick has some style. Just look at these panties!" I gasped as I peeked out and saw Jeff looking at the strewn panties on the dresser. His head whipped around to the clothes hanging concealing me, for now. I pulled back as he walked closer to my hide-out. Finally I saw a chance and tackled him to the ground. I giggled madly as we rolled around the floor. I was in total bliss as his lips suddenly come crashing down on mine. I moaned as his knee rubbed against my groin area as his lips attacked my neck. I feared for a hickey to show up but that thought was erased. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he picked me and carried me off to the bed. We came together in a fumbling haste. I clawed off his shirt and unbuckled his jeans, as well as my own. He shoved his jeans off so that his magnificent erection sprang out, swaying heavily in front of him. Things moved swiftly after that. He rolled on the condom he had fished out of his bag and knocked me onto the bed. So this was how it was going to be after all? Straight up Neanderthal. Fine with me. I was certainly in no mood to be teased. He grasped my jeans and pulled them down, a smirk covering his face.

"Like I said, you have style" he commented on my black panties with silver skulls with little bows patterned on it. He climbed on top of me, trailing kissed all over my face. His body heat surrounded me. He made me feel small, but not fragile felt lithe and strong, like a wild animal. I reached around his body, stroking the muscles of his back and shoulders he rolled on the condom, and sheathed himself a bit too quickly for my liking. I wanted to run my hand over the velvety club of male power and pleasure. The wild look in his eyes made my chest tighten with excitement. He scooped his arm beneath my knee and jerked my leg up high, stoking his finger down my tender clefts.

"You're so wet and soft. You drive me crazy. I love you Valerie"

"I love you too" I said shakily. "Please Jeff, Now"

He pushed himself inside of me shoving deep until his hips met mine, until I was utterly filled. He scooped up my other leg and began the deep lunging invasion that I craved. He rode me deep and hardy, pinning me against the bed with the strength of his body. I sobbed with pleasure at every thrust.

"The warrior is unleashed and you have no one to blame but yourself baby" he panted.

"Give me everything you've got Hardy" I said.

And with a groan of pure bliss, he did.

I was woken up the next morning from the dogs barking at a car engine outside. My mind started racing as to who could be here at….8:30 am. I sighed and pulled the cover off my. I looked over and saw Jeff snoring peacefully on his stomach. I shivered a bit as a breeze came in the open window. I could see droplets of water on the window as I reached my dresser. I put on some clean panties under a pair of basketball shorts. I barely pulled a tank top over me as I heard the front door swing open.

"Honey-bun I'm home!" I heard his voice call out. "Don't try to hide bitch I called your mom!" I shook my head and turned back to the bed as I heard Jeff stir and sit up. "Honey-bun! Frank won't stop humping me! FRANK!"

"Honey- bun?" he asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Trust me, it's not what you think" I said calmly with a bit of cockiness in my voice. I had nothing to hide. He followed me out the door and down the stairs as I heard Brandon place plastic bags on the kitchen table. "Brandon?" I sing-songed. He whipped around like a professional model and smiled at me.

"Honey, I know you love me," he said, placing his hands on his waist. "But I think we both know it's too early for a show." He finished looking at my shirt. I raised an eyebrow and looked down, quickly wrapping my arms around my chest. _Guess it was a bit colder than I thought. Should have put on something else. _

As if reading my mind, a huge smirk was plastered over his face. "You" he stated, "were doing the bang-bang with his thang-thang! Ahhh! My honey-bun is all grown up!" He said, fake tearing up.

"Now now, this is no time to get sentimental…" I laughed hugging him. "Now, Drama Queen, meet Jeff, my boyfriend" I said proudly looking over at him. Brandon sauntered over to Jeff, and held out his hand.

"Nice ta meet you honey. I'm Brandon, you will have to get used to seeing me around." He stated, then jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to me, almost stabbing my eye in the process. "She can't have enough of me. She calls me her crab-baby. Once you get me, you can't get rid of me, no matter how much you scratch" _Oh my… _Sheer embarrassment came and took over my body.

"Nice too meet you too. So how long have you known Valerie?" Jeff asked making small talk.

"Well, I first met her, or she met me, after I pulled her ass out of a 3-on-one-fight, her being the one. She denies it but I saved her ass that day."

"If I remember correctly, it was because of you, I got a chunk of hair pulled out!" I defended. "I had their asses beat!" I smiled as I saw Jeff have an impressed look on his face. "That was right before they tried to throw my ass over the second story railing in the upstairs library."

"Anyway, here I come and snatch her ass out of the Mean Kitties claws and helped her wash up in the bathroom"

"Why do you have to make everything so nasty?" I asked walking over to Jeff and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Honey, you know I will always be a nasty boy…it's in my nature!" he defended.

"Well it's too early to talk nasty. We fell asleep a bit too late…" I said winking at Jeff before I pulled a Strawberries and Crème Frappuccino out of the bags, and started to drink out of it.

"Speaking of big packages," he said, taking a drink out of his coffee. "There is a big brown thing sitting on your porch"

I spat out the drink, thankfully landing it in the sink, and not on somewhere embarrassing say, Jeff's chest…oh, never mind. "Damn it Brandon! Couldn't wait till you got into the bathroom?" I said called as I walked over to the front door. Walked over to a huge rectangle shaped package about the same height as me. I looked at the address and it was shipped from _WWE Magazine. _I clapped giddily as I carried it into my living room. As soon as I put it down I ripped the package open, seeing the familiar scene in front of me.

"I thought Matt was conceded" Jeff teased, walking over to me as I placed the picture over the fireplace. I slapped his arm as Brandon walked over to us taking in the heading which read, _Ice Queen; we have an exclusive interview with the one and only, Valerie Marie Orton! _I looked down at the bottom right corner. _February 2010_. That was in a couple of weeks!

"Fits you perfectly!" he exclaimed. I slapped his arm, but got a different reaction.

"ABUSE! Help me this Bitch won't stop clawing at me!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he said before the door closed behind him.

"See why I told you to trust me?" I whispered before I climbed up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Val…it just, I wouldn't blame you th-"

"Please baby, stop doing this to yourself! Everyone makes mistakes! If people will only focus on the negative, well that's their problem. I doesn't matter what you did! Stop beating yourself up! God I feel like I want to slap you, so you can realize that!"

"Speaking of punishment," he said grabbing me and dragging me to the bathroom. I think I need help washing off this….stuff off my chest." He said pointing to the remainder of my drink and probably partial breakfast.

"Fine, but you are going to come out smelling like Herbal Essence!" I warned.

"It's not my fault if I want to smell sexy! I didn't know it was a crime!" he said closing the door. "Speaking of crime, we might be committing some of them in the next…hour" he estimated. My eyes widened abundantly. _Well, as the infamous Mario would say, here we go! _


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note- hey everybody, sorry it has taken me so dam long to upload this. A lot has been happening in my life. Good and not so good. I hope you all continue to respond in the reviews and please give me ideas that you would like me to incorporate into this story as well as what you don't want. By the way, I have actually used something I used at school and have created a banner for this story. Please check it out and give me some feedback on what you think about it.

**BANNER ON PROFILE PAGE! PLEASE CHECK OUT! **

**I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE BELONGS TO WWE AND TO THEMSELVES. I ONLY OWN VALERIE**

**IF ANYONE HAS A FACEBOOK, ADD ME AT .com/?sk=games&ap=1#!id=100001502353568**

It was a few hours after our steamy shower, and Jeff and I were sitting on the couch watching TV. I snuggled closer to him allowing him to wrap his arms around me. I let out a giggle as his lisp met my neck which was probably covered in hickeys.

"Round 2 already?" I asked in mock shock.

"I'm always ready" he said smirking.

"Where did the quiet country boy go?" I asked.

"He stayed back in Cameron" he answered.

"Well, wherever he went to, I like the new country boy"

"Good, because he's here to stay" he finished before he attacked my neck. Before we could get to the good part, the doorbell rang.

"Well aren't you the popular one?" Jeff stated as he got up. I slapped his arm as I headed towards the door. I heard the bathroom door open as I reached the door and looked through the peep hole. I had to take a second glance, I couldn't believe it. I swung the door open angrily.

"Well, well, well, the prodigy daughter has returned home" he said cockily before I could say anything.

"What the hell are you doing here Anthony?" I hissed at my supposed high-school sweet heart.

"I came to see you babe!" he said a bit too happy for my comfort.

"Do not call me that. You are nothing to me and never will be. Not after you ran off with that fucking little whore"

"Will you please be nice" a new but old voice spoke. My eyes narrowed as she stepped out behind him. "I'm right here you know?"

She had a smug look on her face as he pulled down Anthony and tongue raped his mouth. I scoffed in pure disgust and smirked as the door to the bathroom opened. "You know if I was still in high school, this would piss me off" I said, holding my pointing finger behind my back. "But now, I just have no time for you guys." Anthony pulled away obviously a bit too quickly for Marissa's liking.

"Shut up, you act like you actually have somebody. Everyone knows your family including yourself thinks they are the better than the rest of us" he claimed.

"Or maybe we know who the jackasses are in this world, and who isn't, and trust me, I know both" I defended.

"So who is this supposed guy? Does he even exist?" he said laughing. "I mean the closest you have been with a man is with the little fairy you call Brandon" I held myself back as I felt Jeff's arm press against my back.

"For one, yes, he does exist you asshole, and two, he's right behind you" I snickered as they whipped around as I quickly opened the door wider revealing Jeff standing next to me.

"I fucking knew -" he was cut off as he saw Jeff. I swear he shit his pants as he saw Jeff. Anthony was 5 inches taller than me, but Jeff had a good 6 inches on him.

"Please continue, sorry to interrupt" Jeff said, crossing his arms. I smirked as Anthony stayed silent.

"Remind me to send you some birth control pills" Marissa spat, grabbing Anthony's hand.

"Nah, ill just give them to your sister" I smirked as her eyes widened.

"This isn't over" Anthony stated as they turned and headed to their car. I shook my head and turned to Jeff.

"That's was unexpected…" I said walking back into the house. I sat on the couch and brushed some strands of hair out of my face. I sighed as Jeff walked over and sat next to me.  
"That guy is a major jackass… he made a great mistake"

"He had some major balls to come here" I said, rubbing my eyes. They felt dry even though I was moments from tears of anger to come. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. I wanted to ask if this day could get any worse but, I didn't want to push my luck. Instead I looked up at the clock and sat up straight, noticing it was 7:30.

"Better not take long to get ready" Jeff teased. I scoffed and got up.

"Stereotype"

"Seriously though, what happened between you guys?" he asked following me up the stairs. I sighed as I walked into my closet. I saw Jeff lean against the doorframe.

"Well, I met him in 8th grade, I thought he was amazing. I guess I fell for the big football player type. We hit it off until my junior year in high school. Right before summer brake we were inseparable. Once we came back from school, _she_ was his new girl" I was scanning through my clothes as I looked for something to wear. I smiled as I found an old favorite. "I got over it in about a week. Got crazier, more…" I thought about the right word for a moment. "Rebel-ish. I got quieter, focused more on the family and look where I ended up" I said a bit proud. "I focused more on what I was interested than what _he _thought I should be"

"Well I think it worked out for the best" he stated, wrapping his arms around me.

"In more ways than one." I said pecking him on the lips before pulling away. "Come on, I have to get ready"

"You suck" he playfully shouted as he headed for his suitcase. I grabbed a towel and jumped into the shower. I took a quick body shower and jumped out of the shower in about 5 minutes. I opened the window to let out the steam. God knows how much I hate humidity, especially my hair. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair. Small droplets of water could be seen on a few strands of hair that were hanging in front of my face. I brushed them back and put my hair into a side ponytail. I remove my cast slowly. There is no way I'm going to come home and worry my mom immediately. I walked into the closet and grabbed the strapless silver knee length dress I grew to love. It had a large black flower in the front and a sash going around the back. I slipped it on as I grabbed the black heels that matched with the dress, having a matching rose on the tip. I walked into the bedroom to see emptiness. I looked around but didn't see him. I went downstairs and Jeff outside through the sliding glass smoking. I grabbed the car keys and my bag and headed outside. My stomach fluttered as I saw him wearing a light purple dress shirt and some black pants. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked. I grabbed his hand as we walked over to the car.

"I never imagined you wearing anything like that. Sorry if I'm making you do this…" I felt bad obviously, but he shot the feeling down.

"Its ok, don't worry. I feel ok about this. I want to prove to someone that I can be professional and not the weird careless one everyone thinks I am" he explained and I nodded as I drove down the path that led to my parents house, basically on the other side of the lake. "It's not like I'm the only one. Look at you, your fancier than me!"

"Yeah, but I'm a girl! It's in my nature! I defended. The air outside was humid and made it a good 90 degrees outside. It made me wonder something. I smiled as my stomach filled with annoying as hell butterflies as I saw Becky's car parked outside the house I grew up in along with another car, a Cadillac CTS. I knew my dad wasn't a Cadi kind of guy so I wondered who's it is. I didn't notice my dad's car anywhere. After I parked the car, I turned over to Jeff as I got out. "Jeff…I have to ask…" I grabbed his hand as we walked to the house, the gravel crunching under our feet. "Why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt? Its fucking hot out here" I said fanning myself.

"They say first impressions count so I don't think your dad would want to see my tattoos on the first day. Seeing as they're "weird" so to say" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him.

"Jeff, I love you but I don't care what my father said. He's not with you, I am. You don't have to impress them. Don't hide who you are" I looked in his eyes, staring deep into them. I turned around and headed back towards the house. We both take a deep breath simultaneously before I ring the doorbell. A few seconds pass before a high pitched squeal rips throughout the house. I smiled and started counting the seconds till Becky would swing the door open.

2.5 seconds.

The door swings open and Becky jumps on me. I cringe as she squeals in my ear, but it's not her I'm cringing at. Jeff notices and stares at my arm. I shrug and shoot him an apologetic look. He just shakes his head and looks at Becks.

"Oh my God! I've missed you so much! How've you been?" she asks, smiling from ear to ear. I smile back at her, hiding the fact that my arm has started to burn.

"I've been good. Sorry I haven't checked in as much with you guys" She shakes her hand at me, passing it off. She turns from me and looks at Jeff.

"At least it's been for a good reason I hope?" she walks over to Jeff and smiles and sticks out her hand. "I'm Becky Orton, Valerie's younger more intelligent sister." I slap her arm playfully and look at Jeff.

"This is Jeff, my boyfriend." I say proudly. The conversation we had moments earlier echoed in my head. I look over to the open door and can smell whatever the hell my mom is cooking, causing my stomach to rumble. Becky and Jeff look at me, smirking.

"Have you been starving her?" Becky says, turning to Jeff.

"Hell no, she's all taken care of in that department."

"Well good because she eats like a damn truck driver." Becky says slapping my arm. My **left **arm. I cringe and the burn that started to fade returned only to come back 10 times worse. Becky doesn't notice and heads into the house. Jeff looks at me.

"We could go home. I'm sure they would understand" he pleaded whispering. I shook my head and took a deep steady breath.

"Nah, I'm ok. I just need a few pain killers" I mumble, heading into the house. I look around and take in the surroundings. Mom hasn't changed a thing. It felt so relaxing and calm, that the feeling hid the pain in my arm. Family pictures decorated the walls. Early photos of us playing in the pool are here and there. I was grabbed around the waist as Nathan came up behind me. I giggled and smacked him playfully.

"Hey little fucker let go!" I yell. Nathan has always been the youngest Orton, only in his teens. This allows us to tease him mercilessly on day's end.

"I'm not a little fucker anymore!" he said, letting me go. I took a look at him taking in his features.

"Nah your right little bro. You're a little fucker with breakouts" I laughed making Jeff shake his head at me. I smiled at him until I heard a new voice speak up.

"5 minutes home and you are already tormenting your brother as always" my head whips around and my eyes light up. My mom stands there, one of her hands covered in an oven mitt. I see her eyes water which trigger my eyes to start to tear up as well. "You just going to stand there child?" I scoff and run over to her and hug her tightly. I breathe in her familiar scent which is a soft cinnamon. Tears drip down my cheeks. I pull away and look at her. "I've been so worried about you! You haven't called!"

"Sorry mom. It's just been such a rush! Everyone is so great! But some people act like I have a target on my back!" I said teasingly. I was about to introduce her to Jeff when the air and life was suddenly sucked right out of the room.

"Well Cherie it's not like you didn't put it there yourself" I turned around and saw my Aunt Dahlia Maxwell Orton. She married my uncle after a few years he was in the independent circuits. Everyone in the family knew she was a self conceded money hungry bitch.

"Aunt Dahlia? Oh well isn't this a surprise! I certainly didn't expect you here" I felt Jeff's presence behind me.

"I surely couldn't pass up the chance to see the golden child…where Randy is anyway?" a strand of hair literally popped out of my head. I knew this because I heard Jeff mutter "ow" and saw him rub his eye. I saw my aunt turn and start talking to Nathan about his grades. Apparently, C's aren't acceptable in her mind. I took the opportunity and grabbed Jeff and led him to the kitchen where my mom escaped to.

"Did I stab you?" I said looking at his eye. He smiled and then pouted.

"Your hair does not like me" he whined. I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"All better?" I cooed. He nodded enthusiastically. I looked over at my mom who was looking at us. "Mom, before the she-devil interrupted me, I was going to introduce you to my boyfriend, Jeff" I said looking up at Jeff and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Is this what's keeping you preoccupied all the time?" she said teasingly and grabbed Jeff's hands. "It's nice to meet you Jeff. I hope you've been taking care of her?"

"The pleasure is all mine mam. Even if she denies me doing yet, I do" Jeff says politely. I cross my arms and scoff, failing to hide my smile.

"I hope Randy hasn't been giving you a hard time" she asks as I sneak over to the stove and eye the sauce that my mom is infamous for in the family. I grab a wooden spoon and sneak a taste as they conversed. Just as I put the spoon in my mouth, my mom doesn't even turn around and puts her hands on her hips.

"I hope you can talk properly after you just did that" I drop the spoon and realize what she means. I force the sauce down my throat and almost choke on it. It causes me to run to the freezer and grab an ice cube and put it in my mouth. I refuse the urge to scream out. I look up at them and squint my eyes at them smiling. "Child you never learn…" She says shaking her head at me as she walks back to the stove. "It's going to be a few more minutes until the foods ready. Go show Jeff here around the house Valerie" I get up from the sink and grabbed Jeff's hand and led him out of the room and down the hall. I noticed my aunt and uncle sitting on the couch and Nathan reading a book, trying to drown out my aunt's criticism. I got angry but Jeff squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath and looked up at him and continued down the hall. If I remembered correctly, I stopped at the door that led to my old room. I gripped the doorknob. When I touched it, it felt like a surge of memories rushed into my head. I felt my eyes sting as I remembered the beginning of it all. This house, this room…this family. I breathed in again and opened the door. My room was in fact the same as I had it when I was a teenager. The walls were painted black with a silver boarder. Purple shelves lined the walls in random places. The bay window was open and the curtains were flowing in the wind. The smell of clean linen was now throughout the room. The bay window seat was covered in my old stuffed animals, replacing me when I would spend hours just reading there. My bookshelf was covered with worn out books; some of them had me reading those 3 or 4 times. My view turned to the canopy bed covered with a deep purple comforter. Up near the headboard it was covered with random stuffed animals. Straight in the middle, was my favorite one of all; my stuffed tiger. I gasped and hugged it close to me. Even when I was in high-school, we were inseparable. I looked around and noticed Jeff look at a picture that was on my bedside table. My heart dropped.

_Think of something! Think of something quick! NOW!_

I walked over to him and looked at the picture. Jeff picked it up and looked over at me.

"Who is she?" he asks and looks up at me.

"She's…my aunt." I say a bit too quickly. He looks at me skeptically and then back at the picture.

"She looks just like you though" His eyes flick back and forth through my _aunts _picture.

"Everybody says that in the family" I say with a nervous laugh. I go and sit on the bed. Jeff puts down the picture and sits next to me.

"What's wrong Valerie" he says seriously. He grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"N...N...Nothing." I say stuttering. He looks at me doubtfully and kissed my lips. He looks into my eyes, heat rushes to my cheeks.

"Did something happen to her?" he asks slowly. My heart drops again, something tries to trigger my gag reflex. _Tries people, calm down…_

"If it's ok with you babe, can I tell you sometime later?" I look down at my feet, the flowers suddenly becoming really interesting.

"It's ok I'm sorry I brought it up" I cut him off.

"No! No! It's alright. It's just that this isn't the night to talk about something like this" I say kissing his lips. I giggled softly as he pushed me down onto the bed. His leg crossed over mine pinning me down on the bed. I reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

"You sex junky…" I said smiling.

"Well you're my dealer…" he mumbled kissing my neck. Before we got ahead though I put my hand on his chest and pushed him softly off.

"Hold on…" he looked at me. "Wait until after dinner. _Then _we'll have dessert" I said

"Oh goody" he said like a little kid. I giggled and sat up. He held out his hand and helped me up. I fixed up my hair and opened the door to my room. As we walked down the hall, I could hear the unmistakable sound of my dad's Ram 1500 outside. Butterflies bloomed and crashed into the walls of my stomach. I grabbed Jeff's hand tightly and noticed his hands got a bit sweaty all of a sudden. I looked up at him and kissed his earlobe softly. A moan escaped his mouth and looked down at me. "I just got rid of _it_. Do you really want _it _to come back? Right when I meet your dad?" Realization goes through my head and I lean back down. I jumped down as the front door swung open.

"I saw your car out there Valerie! Where are you?" his voice bellows. We walked out into the main room and his eyes lit up. I took a moment to take in his features. He wore a blue dress shirt with blue jeans. I swallowed a small laugh and smiled at him.

"Long time no see dad" I said smiling brightly, tears rimming my eyes.

"Baby girl…" he said softly. I looked back at Jeff and he released my hand smiling. I speed walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He ran his hand along my back, stroking my hair as I cried softly. I smiled as he shushed me softly. "You made it…" I looked up at him and smiled.

"I made it…" I repeated. He smiled, picked me up and twirled me around in the air. When he put me down and looked over my shoulder. I grabbed his hand and led him over to Jeff.

"Jeff…this is my dad." I said grabbing one of his hands. He took my dad's hands straightforwardly, no fear or nerves showing in his appearance.

"It's an honor to meet you finally sir" he says, which causes my dad to cringe.

"Don't give me any of that shit Hardy. I'm not McMahon." He said laughing. He walked over to the kitchen and kissed my mom.

"Alright folks. The feast is ready" my mom called out. We piled into the dining room. A wave of smell hit is with full force. In the middle, were 2 roasted chickens. Mom knows I love chicken. Next to it was a salad bowl and 2 pans of spaghetti with bread sticks. _Suck it Olive Garden!_ I sat between my dad and Jeff, talking to them both. As I talked to my dad on the right, I could see out of the corner of my eye, Aunt Dahlia staring at Jeff. I looked over at Becky and Nathan who were across from me.

"Cougar alert" I snickered. Jeff looked absolutely terrified. I patted his leg and went for the salad bowl as my dad carved the chicken into reasonable sizes. I breathed in the chicken and bit into a bread stick. I looked over at Jeff who tasted the spaghetti. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he licked his lips. I smiled at him and grabbed a chicken leg. I didn't' mind eating with my fingers, but I wiped my hands whenever possible. I spun my fork into my spaghetti, and just as I was about to eat it, my Aunt Dahlia spoke up.

"So Jeffrey. I have to ask, what do you see in Valerie?" she said. "I certainly think that she isn't the first woman you've seen in the WWE" I nearly drop my fork, but wasn't in the mood for a more awkward moment. Jeff looked at me and then back at my aunt.

"Well for one, most of the people there are fame hungry and don't really love people" he said calmly. I could see Nathan and Becky high-five each other. "But I can tell Valerie's different…" he looked down at me and pecked me in the cheek. My cheeks were burning up and I couldn't stop smiling. Sadly my dad noticed and did the one thing I hate about the old bastard. He reached up and squeezes my cheek. Hard. He thinks it's cute. I think it pisses me off. But, it was forgotten when my aunts screeching laughter rang out.

"Oh Jeffrey! You are just too nice!" she reached and piled salad on her plate, ignoring my mom's fresh food. Ungrateful Bitch. After that, everyone settled into their own little conversations. By the time it was over, we left around 11 pm. Everyone including dad was happy and made me smile when he pulled me aside.

"Valerie. Just one more thing baby girl."

"Anything dad" I said, looking at him intently.

"Whatever Randy does, don't let him tear you two apart. I like this kid. He seems good for you" I look at him overwhelmed. I was so happy; I caught him off guard and hugged him tightly. He grunted and hugged me back. When we finally got home, Jeff fell down on the couch and groaned.

"I think I'm pregnant" he whined, wrestling with his pants and rubbing his stomach. "But God dammit it was worth it"

"That's what happens when you visit mom" I said chuckling. I flung off my heels and and put them near the stairs. I sat next to Jeff elevating his head on my lap.

"We should switch spots" he mumbled. I smiled and shook my head.

"Well I don't want you to explode" We managed to get upstairs and changed into pajamas. I pulled on a pair of plaided pants. Jeff was already laying on the bed in pants and no shirt.

"I can't breathe" he groaned. I fell on the bed already starting to doze off.

"I thought you wanted dessert?" I said laughing quietly.

"My stomachs pissed at me already…" I light bulb switched on in my head.

"You know, I know this perfect recipe for an upset stomach. Its 3 day old greasy stake served on a dirty trash lid" Jeff rushed over to the bathroom and I could see him standing over the toilet.

"You are lucky I love you" Jeff says coming back into the room. He climbs back into bed and wraps his arms around me. He leans down and burps into my face. I squeal and breath into the pillow. My eyes drop and the last thing I remember were Jeff's lips kissing my forehead.


End file.
